


I Didn't Kiss Him He Kissed Me

by Laurensunsocial



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Fluff and Smut, Gratsu - Freeform, Gratsu Week, Gray Fullbuster - Freeform, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Mpreg Natsu, Natsu Dragneel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 38,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurensunsocial/pseuds/Laurensunsocial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray and Natsu get into a fight as usual but when they end up kissing how will they react?  Neither of them understands what's happening between them and why they feel the way they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Kissed Me

Gray entered the guild hall after returning from a solo job he had taken and made his was over to the far corner where he spotted Lucy and Erza socialising with other guild members. He threw himself down in the seat beside Lucy and let out a long sigh.

"Tough job?" Lucy questioned acknowledging Grays return

"Nah of course not, you know me. I'm just glad to be back, it'll be nice to have a bit of peace and quiet and to relax for a while."

"Umm Gray, you do realise what guild you came back to don't you? I wouldn't hold out on that peace and quiet thing."

Gray let out a breathy laugh at Lucy's comment, he knew it was true but he still took comfort in returning to the guild after being away on a job for a while. Before he got the chance to reply to Lucy the guild hall doors burst open as Natsu came storming in looking around until his eyes locked onto Gray.

"There you are droopy eyes! I heard you were back, didn't really think you could hide from me did ya?" Natsu yelled as he bounded into the air, hurtling towards Gray."

"What are you going on about now flame for brains? Why would I hide from you, you freak?"

"Don't act dumb! That was my job and you knew rightly!"

Natsu's fist flew straight at Gray's face. Gray easily ducked out of the way with a smirk. Natsu then tried to take out Gray's legs with a kick. The ice mage regained his balance and used his momentum to throw a kick back at the dragonslayer while blocking Natsu's fiery fist heading towards his face.

"If you idiots don't stop fighting right this instance you will have me to deal with" Erza growled as she slowly stood from her seat at the table. "I would advise you to leave the guild hall until you have both calmed down and learnt how to behave" she added.

Gray and Natsu both knew not to cross Erza especially with the anger practically oozing out of her at that very moment. They both hastily made their way out of the hall before they had to face the wrath of Erza.

"Geez what's up with her tonight? That was barley even a fight, I've had more violent naps than that." Natsu scoffed as he crossed his arms behind his head and turned to face Gray.

"This is all your fault pinkie, I was looking forward to just relaxing tonight in the guild with everyone. Now I'm stuck out here with you" Gray complained as he turned to walk in the direction of his house. Hoping that if he ignored Natsu, the dragonslayer would give up on picking a fight and let him head home in peace.

"ME? How is this my fault?"

"How exactly isn't this your fault?"

"If you hadn't taken my job none of this would have happened" Natsu retaliated taking a step closer to Gray.

"It wasn't your job, maybe if you hadn't left it so long to take it, it would have been your job, but you didn't, did you?" Gray snapped, following suit and taking a step towards Natsu until they were face to face with each other. Both glaring fiercely at the other as more and more tension built up between the pair.

Natsu suddenly felt something in his gut that he didn't understand. He felt his stomach tighten and his cheeks heat up. Being so close to Gray meant that Natsu could smell his scent and it smelt really good like a forest finely coated in snow. The scent was so calming but Natsu was still more confused than anything else. Gray felt it too. He couldn't help but to glance down to Natsu's lips because in that moment he wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and capture Natsu's lips in a passionate kiss. None of it made sense. Moments ago they were getting ready to murder one another and now? Now they wanted to make out. The tension became too much for the pair and they simultaneously leaned closer until their lips were pressed together. The sweet kiss turned more desperate as Gray held onto Natsu's hips and Natsu carefully held Gray's face between his hands. When the moment caught up to them and they realised just what they were doing they tore apart from one another. Both looking at each other with wide eyes and panting slightly.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other both flustered after what had just happened and unsure of what to say. They locked eyes for a brief moment before both quickly looking anywhere else but at the other. After a few moments of silence Gray built up the courage to speak.

"what the hell mouth breather!?" Gray stammered out, trying to regain his self control.

"I should be asking you that seeing as you're the one that kissed me you pervy popsicle!" Natsu sputtered, still not quite sure what had just happened.

"WHAT? Why the hell would I be kissing you flame brains you got it the wrong way round" Gray stammered.


	2. Denial Is Still An Option Right?

After what had happened between Gray and himself, Natsu was confused to say the least. Natsu had made his way home still trying to piece everything together. None of it made sense. He and Gray were friends, friends who got on each others nerve a lot. So why did Natsu all of a sudden feel attracted to Gray? No he couldn't be, he definitely wasn't attracted to that icicle. Gray had kissed him, Natsu was most definitely the victim in all this. Yeah that's it, Gray kissing him just took him by surprise. Natsu convinced himself that his feelings had come from the confusion and shock of the kiss and had it been anyone else he would of felt the same it wasn't just because it was Gray. Right? 

Natsu's thoughts were cut short by a warmth that suddenly washed over him. He had never experienced this before and had no idea what was happening to him. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to go and find Gray. He couldn't explain it but he just wanted, no, needed to be near Gray. He quickly pushed the thoughts out of mind as he made his way through the living room into his bedroom. Natsu decided that maybe he just needed to take his mind off everything that had happened in the past hour, however no matter what he did his mind wandered back to Gray and every time that happened he felt the warmth rushing through his body again. Natsu stood abruptly as he caught himself thinking about Gray yet again and decided that it was probably best if he just put the day behind him and went to bed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Natsu slowly blinked his eyes open, squinting as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the brightness. He was awoke by a pressure in the bed beside him. When his eyes finally focused he looked up only to be met by an intense gaze from Gray. Natsu couldn't understand how Gray had got in or why he was here but no matter how hard he tried, Natsu just couldn't find a reason why he didn't want Gray there with him. He could smell it again, that scent that just radiated from Gray that drew Natsu closer to the ice mage.

Natsu sat up in bed to get closer to Gray. He slowly reached out and stroked his thumb across Gray's cheek before leaning in and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. After a few moments Natsu pulled back to assess Gray's facial expression. Gray smiled softly.

 

"You can't deny that you're the one that kissed me this time" Gray smirked playfully

Before Natsu could reply Gray closed the distance between him and Natsu again for another kiss. The kiss wasn't as sweet this time and soon became needy and desperate.

Gray pushed Natsu back into the bed while he straddled Natsu's hips. Gray carefully ran his hand down Natsu's chest before slowly stroking Natsu's hardening cock through his boxers. Natsu's face flushed a baby pink as he felt Gray slowly stroking his growing erection.

 

"Gray, please" Natsu mumbled, biting his lip

 

"Please what Natsu? How am I meant to know what you want if you don't tell me" Gray smirked as he start grinding his hips against Natsu, to show Natsu how hard he was as well

 

"Please, just... Gray ungh please touch me" Natsu whimpered as he felt Gray's cock grind into his

Gray let out a breathy laugh before slowly trailing kisses down Natsu's chest slowly making his way to the waist line of Natsu's boxers. Once he was done peppering Natsu in kisses he slowly pulled down Natsu's boxers, allowing his leaking cock to spring free. Natsu could only watch intently as Gray licked a strip from the base of Natsu's cock to the tip before running his tongue through his slit and gently sucking on the tip of Natsu's cock. Gray locked eyes with Natsu as he slowly sunk down further onto Natsu's cock until he had every last inch in his mouth.

Natsu didn't even know what words were at this point. The only thing he could manage right now were a few incoherent mumbles and a lot of moans. Gray continued to gaze into Natsu's eyes as he slowly started bobbing up and down on Natsu's cock. Natsu didn't know how to deal with this kind of pleasure, considering he was still a virgin. Natsu reached out and fisted his left hand into the sheets beside them while his right hand found its way to run through Gray's hair while he continued to suck on Natsu's cock.

Natsu could feel his release building but he didn't want this to be over so soon. Natsu squeezed the sheets tighter and curled his toes, trying his hardest to postpone his release. Gray moaning around Natsu's cock wasn't making things any easier. Gray suddenly pulled off of Natsu's cock to look at the fire mage. A trail of saliva connecting his red plump lips to Natsu's throbbing cock.

"Cum for me Natsu. I know you're close. Let me taste your cum" Gray all but moaned before quickly engulfing Natsu's cock again

Natsu he couldn't hold it back anymore. Hearing Gray's raspy voice was enough to send him over the edge. Natsu released hot spurts of cum into Gray's mouth who happily accepted and swallowed every last drop. Gray pulled off of Natsu's softening cock and crawled back up to straddle Natsu's hips again.

"Who's the perv now, Natsu? I didn't know how dirty you were, dreaming such filthy things about me" Gray hummed as he played with Natsu's messy pink hair

"What? What are you talking about?" Natsu questioned 

Gray didn't answer though. He got up from the bed and left without another word, leaving Natsu alone and very confused.

Natsu suddenly shot up out of bed. He looked around trying to collect his thoughts. This couldn't be happening to him. It didn't mean anything. He doesn't feel that way about Gray. How could he of had a wet dream about Gray? He had never felt this way about anyone before and if he really does feel this way about Gray, it can only mean one thing. Natsu had found his one true mate. Gray was his mate. Natsu was in love with Gray Fullbuster.


	3. So What Happens Now?

Gray couldn't believe it, how did he fuck up this badly. All these years he kept his feelings for Natsu a secret from everyone. He just couldn't help himself, Natsu was right there and at that moment it just seemed like the right thing to do. It was far too easy for Gray to just lean in that bit further to kiss Natsu which is what he did. But Natsu kissed him back, that was the most confusing part for Gray. If he didn't want to kiss Gray he could of pulled away instantly but he didn't, he kissed back. Maybe it didn't mean anything, maybe it just took Natsu a minute to realise what was going on, after all he did look freaked about it after.

Gray connected with Natsu the day the first met all those years ago but back then he didn't really understand his feelings. They always ended up bickering either because Gray didn't know how to interpret his feelings for Natsu and so picked a fight with him or because Natsu was just looking for a fight and Gray was the only one who would give it to him.

Gray knew that he wouldn't be able to think about anything else other than the kiss. He wished more than anything that it had lasted just a bit longer. He could feel a knot in his stomach whenever he remembered Natsu's lips pressed against his and how Natsu had let Gray wrap his arms around his waist. Maybe Natsu did want this as much as Gray did? Gray was so confused and didn't know what to do with all the different thoughts and theories in his head. What Gray wanted more than anything was to forget that it ever happened, that way he could go back to suppressing his feelings because honestly that was so much easier than trying to figure out what the hell just happened between him and Natsu. Gray threw himself onto his bed running a hand through his hair and letting out a loud sigh as he tried to push the thoughts from his mind.

\-----------------------------------

Gray was slowly pulled out of his sleep by a loud banging. He tore himself away from bed, not remembering having fallen asleep, and looked at the clock on his way to the answer the door. Gray swung the door open and took in the slightly dishevelled and out of breath fire mage who was standing on the other side.

"Natsu? What the hell are you doing here? Gray questioned

Natsu fiddled with his fingers and hesitated for a brief moment before swiftly closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Grays. Gray immediately relaxed into the kiss, placing his hands on Natsu's hips and pulling him closer. Natsu walked forward, not breaking the kiss to press Gray against the wall, kicking the door closed as he did so. He leaned into Gray wanting to be as close to him as possible and inhale the relaxing scent that just seemed to radiate from him. They deepened the kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Gray gave up and let Natsu dominate the kiss, he was just too content with everything to really care.

They broke apart for air, both slightly out of breath. Gray bit his lip as he met eyes with Natsu, both just staring at each other waiting for someone to break the silence. Gray cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from Natsu, choosing to look down at the floor as Natsu's gaze was too intense.

"Umm well that was..." Gray blushed as he fiddled with the waist band of Natsu's trousers. Gray couldn't really think straight right now, between the kiss and the sudden smell that hit him that drew him closer to Natsu, he couldn't really form any coherent thoughts.

 

Natsu smirked, reaching his hand out and tilting Gray's chin up so he could see his face again. To be honest, Natsu didn't really know how to start this conversation with Gray. How did he tell him that they were soul mates essentially and that Natsu could only ever love Gray and no one else. He didn't want to scare the poor icicle after all. 

 

"maybe we should talk?" Natsu chuckled. Gray simply nodded and led Natsu over to the sofa so that they could both sit.

 

"Ok so please don't freak out when I tell you this and I only figured it out myself and I came straight over here when I did and then I couldn't help but kiss you again when I saw you and" Natsu rambled getting more and more nervous about how Gray would react.

 

"Found out what Natsu? You're not making any sense right now, just breathe" Gray spoke cutting Natsu's rambling short.

 

"I think you're my mate. Well I know you are the way you smell the way I feel, I've never felt this way before and I would only feel this way about my mate" Natsu stammered trying to get it all out incase Gray tried to interrupt him.

 

"What do you mean I'm you're mate?" 

 

"Well I'm a dragonslayer and I have traits of a dragon. One of the traits that dragonslayers happen to have is having a mate. Dragons mate for life and its something decided long before they are even born. Igneel kinda explained it to me when I was younger but he didn't really go into that much detail. He told me that my instincts would know who my mate was when I met them. We both have a scent that attracts each other whenever we are together everything just feels right. Which is how I feel when I'm with you Gray" Natsu explained, studying Gray's face intently for any signs of how he was feeling.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me I was your mate?" 

"I only realised after we kissed, you know the first time"

"How come I've known from the day we met that I was in love with you and you only know now?" Gray questioned being both curious and slightly annoyed about it. Natsu's breath caught in his throat when Gray said he loved him.

"I don't really know, I always cared for you a lot and always felt a sense of belonging when I was with you. I guess I always knew I loved you but I just didn't really understand it."

"You're such an idiot sometimes, you know that Natsu?" Gray huffed out, smiling to himself

"Yeah I know" Natsu whispered, crawling towards Gray to place a soft sweet kisses over his face. "but you're mine now and I'm yours" He added in between kisses. Gray pulled Natsu's face closer to plant a kiss on his lips before letting go an resting their foreheads together.

"So what happens now?" Gray whispered placing a kiss on the tip of Natsu's nose

"Why don't we worry about that tomorrow, I'm tired" Natsu stated letting out a yawn. Gray happily accepted his answer, taking Natsu's hand and leading him to bed.

That night they fell asleep, Gray's back pressed flush against Natsu's chest, legs entwined together and Natsu's arm protectively wrapped around Gray. It was everything they ever wanted, they finally had somewhere they belonged, someone they belonged to and they would do everything in their power to ensure that this time they wouldn't loose the one they loved.


	4. Does He Want Me Or Not?

Gray and Natsu had been together for two months now. They couldn't be happier but they still hadn't told anyone else about them being a couple. They were both worried about how people would react to them being together so they had agreed to keep it between them until they were ready. However the downside to this was that they couldn't spend as much time together as they would of liked. Natsu would sneak to Gray's house as often as he could to stay the night without others getting suspicious, especially happy.

It was mornings like this that Gray couldn't be happier. He woke up with a weight on his chest, knowing exactly what it was he reached out his hand to run it through Natsu's hair. Looking down at the fire mage asleep on his chest, Gray couldn't help but smile down at him. Natsu was so peaceful when he was sleeping and it was also the only time that Natsu wasn't making any noise. Gray lay for a few more minutes, subconsciously running a hand up and down Natsu's back, just enjoying the moment before what was about to come. Gray rolled Natsu off of him, shoving him off the bed as he stood up letting out a yawn.

A disgruntled Natsu let out a loud groan from the cold hard floor, glaring up at Gray and rubbing the back of his head which had broke his fall. 

"What the hell was that for you pervy popsicle" Natsu snarled looking over at Gray's laughing figure on the other side of the bed.

"Well sleeping beauty, I've learnt that its the only way I can wake you up and shouldn't you be leaving you know before people start wondering where you are" Gray chuckled, ignoring Natsu's annoyance.

Natsu let out an incoherent mumble before getting to his feet. He walked over to where Gray was standing, wrapping his arms around Gray's waist and leaning his head against Gray's shoulder. Gray smiled and placed a kiss on Natsu's forehead.

"Can we not just stay here a while longer, I won't even get to see you again until tomorrow. Is that really what you want Gray?" Natsu pleaded staring into Gray's eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic Natsu you'll see me all day at the guild considering we have the same friends and spend all our time with them"

"Yeah but that's not the same cause I don't get to hold your hand or kiss you or anything at all whatsoever"

"Ok Natsu I get your point and I understand but we agreed we weren't ready to tell people"

"I know but its still hard sometimes" Natsu pouted still contently looking into Gray's eyes. Natsu leaned in to give Gray a kiss making sure he made the most of it considering it would be a while before he could do it again. They broke apart from the kiss, Natsu leaning in to steal a few more kisses before he left.

"Guess I should be going then" Natsu sighed, making his way to the front door. "By the way please try and keep your clothes on today, everyone doesn't need to see you naked Gray!" Natsu added before slamming the door shut and making his way home.

\------------------------------

 

Gray made his way into the guild hall looking around to try and locate some of his friends. He didn't even bother looking for Natsu, he knew that he would either be in the shower or sleeping again. Gray couldn't see Lucy or Erza anywhere so he opted for sitting at the bar and just talking to whoever happened to be there. He sat down on one of the stools, looking over at Gajeel in the stool next to him who let out a chuckle as he saw Gray.

"So where's lover boy?" Gajeel questioned looking over at Gray's shocked face

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Gray stammered, taken aback by Gajeel's question. There is no way he could know is there? Did he see him and Natsu together or something?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Where's salamander?" Gajeel chuckled a mischievous gleam in his eye

"How could you know about that?" Gray spluttered

"I've known for months now, you smell of each other. When one of you walks into the guild I never know if its you or Natsu." Gajeel stated matter of factly

"How come you're bringing this up now?" Gray questioned wearily

 

"Well Levy isn't around at the minute to tell me to leave the two of you alone about it like she usually does, so I thought I may as well have a bit of fun" Gajeel shrugged

 

"Levy knows as well?!" Gray inquired, wondering just how many people knew about him and Natsu

 

"Yeah I told her when I found out, she's my mate like you're Natsu's, I tell her pretty much everything" Gajeel answered

 

"No one was meant to know" Gray groaned placing his head against the table in front of him

 

"I don't get why, you two are mates, you are destined to be together. You really think the nut jobs in this guild will care that you two somehow ended up together" Gajeel scoffed, still finding it funny that the salamander and ice princess ended up being mates.

 

"I don't know we just weren't ready for people to know I guess" Gray mumbled knowing that everything Gajeel said was true

 

"So what does your mark look like? Levy and me got ours on our back I think it looks kinda girly but she insists it doesn't which pretty much confirms that it does" 

 

"What mark? I don't have a mark" Gray questioned, interrupting Gajeel's ramblings

 

"You know the matching mark that you get after you well you know..." 

Gray continued looking at Gajeel waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"The mark you get after you sleep together cause you know that's how you consummate it, you aren't fully mates until then. Once you have your matching marks you are mated for life. Haven't you and Natsu... you know?" Gajeel flushed at explaining everything to Gray

"Uh no... we haven't. Anytime I bring it up Natsu says he doesn't want to or that he's not ready" Gray informed trying not to let Gajeel see how upset he was.

"That's weird, I mean it's Natsu's instinct to claim you as his mate and it's pretty hard to control our dragon instincts especially when it comes to our mates" Gajeel informed not really thinking about what he was saying. When he looked over and saw the worried expression on Gray's face he realised that maybe that wasn't what Gray wanted to hear. "But I'm sure there's a perfectly understandable reason why Natsu doesn't want to" Gajeel added trying to comfort Gray somewhat.

"Uh yeah I'm sure there is but umm, I need to go home I left something there ill uh see you later" Gray said absent mindedly as he made his way out of the guild. 

Gray felt a knot forming in his stomach as he ran home. Natsu had never told him about any of that stuff. All this time he and Natsu weren't even fully mates. Gray had mentioned to Natsu a few times that he wanted to have sex but Natsu always had an excuse, which Gray didn't mind because he just assumed Natsu wasn't ready and he was fine with that, he wasn't going to force Natsu. But was Natsu making up excuses because he didn't want to be with Gray, because he didn't want to be bonded with Gray for the rest of his life? Gray thought Natsu loved him and wanted to be with him but then why did he not want to be full mates? Gray couldn't make sense of it. He felt his heart slowly breaking the more he thought about it. 

Once he reached home he ran inside closing the front door behind him. He just stood there by the door not knowing what to do. He leaned back against the door slowly sinking to the ground as he felt tears flowing down his cheek. The only thing in Gray's mind at that moment was 'does he want me or not?'.


	5. Bonded and Marked

Natsu made his way down to the guild hall a few hours after leaving Gray's house. He had planned on simply going home and having a shower before meeting up with his friends but he had ended up falling asleep for an hour and a half. He couldn't wait to see Gray again even though it had only been a matter of hours since they were last together and he obviously couldn't do anything coupley with him but it was still nice to just be near him.

Natsu entered the guild hall scanning his eyes over everyone to try and find his friends but none of them seemed to be around. Natsu was about to leave again when he spotted Gajeel heading over towards him.

"Hey Natsu, do you have a minute?" Gajeel asked 

"Uh, yeah sure why? what's up?" Natsu responded, taking a seat at the empty table beside him

"Have you spoke to Gray in the past few hours?" Gajeel questioned, worried he was getting too involved in things

"No why would I?" Natsu scoffed, slightly worried in case Gajeel was going to tell him that something had happened to Gray

"I uh, think you should go talk to him"

"Why do I need to do that?"

 

"Look I know about you two, are you really stupid enough to think I wouldn't be able to smell you two all over each other? Anyway I was talking to Gray earlier and he left here pretty upset" Gajeel confessed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck

"What did you say to him?!" Natsu demanded, his protective instincts suddenly kicking in

"Don't get all pissy with me he was upset at you. I asked him about your marks and when I explained what it was to him he got upset and left because you don't have one yet"

"Shit" Natsu mumbled not really having much else to say about it. 

"I know it's none of my business but why? How even? My instincts completely took over me and I had to bond with levy, I needed her to be fully mine. How have you controlled that for so long?" Gajeel asked, genuinely curious about the answer.

"I just, I wanted him to have a choice in the matter I guess and trust me it hasn't been easy, at times it's all I can think about" Natsu sighed not really knowing why he was telling Gajeel this. It just felt good to talk to someone about it, especially someone who actually understands.

"Wanted him to have a choice in what?"

"A choice in being with me, a choice in whether or not he wants to stay with me and love me forever. He doesn't have much say in the matter if I fully bond with him"

"Natsu you are one dumb shit you know that?"

"What the hell Gajeel? Shouldn't you be comforting me or something?"

"Look you idiot, you and Gray were chosen to be soul mates long before you were even a thought. You are compatible with each other, somehow. You can't live without him and he can't live without you. He doesn't need a choice because he will never love anyone else. You don't need a choice in the matter, do you Natsu?" Gajeel said, exasperated at how much of an idiot Natsu is.

"No of course I don't, I love him" Natsu uttered.

"Well he feels the same about you, if he didn't you wouldn't be mates now would you?" 

"I need to go find Gray!" Natsu shouted back to Gajeel as he ran out of the guild hall.

"Good luck salamander" Gajeel mumbled watching Natsu hastily leaving the guild hall.

\-------------------------------

 

Natsu made it to Gray's house in record time but Gray had the door locked and didn't show any signs of getting up to let Natsu in. Natsu knew he was inside though, he could smell him, he could also smell his tears and it made Natsu's heart break knowing that he had been the one that caused Gray this pain. He was meant to protect him and never let anyone hurt him yet Natsu seemed to be the only one causing Gray pain.

Natsu walked around Gray's house until he spotted what he was looking for, an open window. He carefully pulled himself up in though the window before lowering himself to the floor, knocking over a plant pot, some books and a photo frame as he did so.

Natsu entered the bedroom where he ran his eyes over Gray's curled up form on the bed. He slowly walked over to sit next to Gray on the bed reaching out to push Gray's hair back, away from his face.

"Gray?" Natsu asked softly

"Please go away Natsu" Gray croaked

"I am so sorry Gray, I never meant to hurt you" Natsu pleaded wanting desperately for Gray to understand.

"I take it you spoke to Gajeel?" Gray mumbled not actually needing Natsu to answer the question as the answer was obvious

"Yeah and I need to explain everything to you. I swear I never meant to hurt you"

Gray sat up slowly locking eyes with Natsu waiting for him to continue.

"Gray I wanted more than anything for you to be mine, fully and completely mine but I just couldn't do that to you. I felt like you didn't have a choice in the matter so I didn't tell you about the mark so that if you ever decided that you didn't want me anymore you could leave because Gray I need you to be happy and if it means being with someone else I'm ok with that. I Just wanted you to have the choice" Natsu sniffed, tears rolling down his face.

"You might be ok with that but I'm not. I will never be ok with being with anyone but you. I had a choice and it was you, it has always been you Natsu!" Gray objected, leaning closer to Natsu to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Gray then swung his fist at Natsu's chest. "That was for being an idiot" Gray added.

"I wish people would stop calling me an idiot" Natsu mumbled rubbing his chest where Gray had hit it "you don't know how hard it was though, I thought about you a lot, about all the things I would do to you about claiming you, making you moan my name and writhe about beneath me" Natsu breathed, finding it hard to control his thoughts, he had done it for so long but now he knew Gray was ok with it he couldn't help but let his instincts take over and consume his thoughts. Every thought Natsu had turned to being about Gray.

Gray couldn't think straight either, Natsu smelt even better than what he usually did, it was so strong that it was clouding Gray's thoughts until his mind was completely blank. The only thing left running through his mind was the words Natsu had just spoke. Gray could feel himself getting hard already and nothing had even happened yet. 

Gray pulled Natsu back so that he was lying on bed before climbing on top and connecting their lips for a desperate, needy kiss. Natsu hungrily kissed back, quickly being the one to take dominance of the kiss. Natsu gripped Gray's hips rubbing circles with his thumbs. Gray ground his hips down, finally getting some friction against his achingly hard cock. He continued grinding their hips together feeling Natsu's clothed cock rubbing against his. Gray broke away from the kiss, resting his head on Natsu's shoulder to let out a deep needy moan.

"Clothes off, now" Natsu demanded 

Gray did as he was told, reluctantly removing himself from Natsu. He tore off his shirt and stepped out of his boxers feeling Natsu's eyes on him, watching as his cock sprang free from the confinements of his boxers. Natsu closed the distance between them, raking his hand down Gray's body until he reached his cock. Natsu gently stroked Gray's aching cock while nipping at his neck leaving love bites as he did so. 

"Natsu please, f-fuck me, Natsu" Gray panted trying his best to stay standing as he felt his knees getting weaker, the more pleasure he felt.

Natsu guided Gray back to the bed before continuing to nip and suck at his neck. Once Natsu was happy with the trail of love bites he had left on the ice mage he lifted and his and place two fingers on Gray's lips.

"Suck" Natsu whispered into Gray's ear

Gray happily took Natsu's fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, coating them in his saliva. After a few seconds Natsu removed his fingers from Gray's mouth before pressing them slowly into Gray's tight ass. He waited a few moments for Gray to get used to it before continuing, slowly stretching him. 

After a few minutes Gray was fucking himself on Natsu's fingers, moaning and panting, Natsu watching contently as he stroked his own cock. Natsu couldn't wait any longer hearing Gray moaning and panting his name was just too much for him. 

Natsu retracted his fingers from Gray and quickly replaced them with his cock. Leaning down to kiss Gray as he stretched him wide with his length. Natsu had never felt anything like this, he was finally claiming his mate after all this time. Gray moaned and shifted trying to get used to the sudden stretch. Once Gray had settled, Natsu pulled his cock out of Gray's tight ass before slamming back in. Gray's incoherent ramblings of Natsu's name, swearing and a plead to go faster was too much for Natsu. He could feel his release building, inching closer. 

Gray didn't have any thoughts in his mind. All he could think about was how good he felt. Having Natsu pounding into his ass, hitting against his prostate with each thrust was driving him mad. Just when he thought he couldn't feel anymore pleasure, Natsu wrapped his hand around his cock pumping in time with his thrusts. 

"Natsu, fuck, I c-can't, I-i'm gonna cum" Gray whimpered, cum spurting over his chest before he could even finish his sentence.

Natsu felt Gray clench around his cock as he came and it was too much. Natsu shot hot spurts of cum into Gray, slowing his movements as he rode out his orgasm. Natsu stilled his movements, pulling out of Gray and collapsing on the bed beside him. Both of them panting and trying to catch their breath, slowly coming down from their high.

Before either of them could do or say anything though they both felt a slight burning sensation on their lower left arm. Gray lifted his arm to study it, watching as a black mark wrapped around his arm. He switched his gaze to Natsu seeing that he had the same mark now. He gently reached out to touch it. He looked up and Natsu with a smile plastered on his face.

"I guess this means I'm yours forever now" Gray pointed out, still running his hand over the mark on Natsu's arm

"Yeah I guess I'm stuck with you now snowflake" Natsu chuckled sleepily feeling himself being lulled to sleep.

"You're never allowed to leave me Natsu Dragneel"

"Never, Gray Fullbuster" Natsu promised.


	6. Happy

It was the following day and Gray and Natsu had spent a few hours discussing everything, they lay in Gray's bed together, Gray on his back and Natsu curled into his side with his head resting on Gray's chest. They both decided that they wanted to keep their relationship a secret for a while longer. Just until they were both ready and happy to tell everyone. However they had one problem, their bonded mark that could be easily spotted on both of their arms.

"I can easily get us a potion that will cover our mark so we don't need to worry about it too much I could probably be back with it tomorrow if I leave today" Natsu spoke while gently running has hands over Gray's bare chest

"hmm okay. Do you want me to come with you?" Gray hummed trying to keep his eyes open.

"No it's fine if you came, Lucy and Erza would probably end up coming along aswell. But there is something I want to do first before I go if you don't mind?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Would you mind if I told happy about us? I know we agreed we weren't ready for people to know yet but ive been keeping it from him for so long now and I feel really bad about it and anyway if he knew we would be able to spend more time together cause I could stay here whenever and we" Natsu babbled.

"Natsu it's fine, you can stop rambling now. Of course you can tell happy you're practically his dad" Gray chuckled.

"I am not his dad he's my best friend" Natsu huffed out sitting up to glare down at Gray.

"I'm just teasing pinky, don't get all pouty" Gray replied. He reached out and squeezed Natsu's cheeks together before leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Stupid snowflake" Natsu mumbled after Gray kissed him, not being able to help the smile that spread across his face. "So should we go find happy now so I can leave afterwards?" Natsu added, standing from the bed and stretching.

"Yeah sure but you should probably put some clothes on first" Gray pointed out, running his eyes over Natsu's naked body and biting his lip.

"I swear to god if I pick up your stripping habit I'm going to roast you alive" Natsu yelled as he scanned his eyes over the room, trying to locate his clothes from last night. Gray didn't reply, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready, squeezing Natsu's ass as he walked past and chuckling to himself as Natsu's face flushed pink. 

"Stupid snowflake" 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Natsu and Gray made their way down to the guild hall to find Happy so that they could tell him about them being together. Gray fidgeted the whole way there nervous that Happy wouldn't accept him, he was Natsu's only family after all. Who would of thought that Gray would ever seek acceptance from Happy of all people, well of all cats. Natsu noticed how nervous Gray was and wanted nothing more than to reach out and take Gray's hand in his and to comfort him but he knew he couldn't, not when they were in public. 

When they reached the guild hall Gray headed around the back while Natsu went inside to get Happy.

"Hey Happy!" Natsu yelled as he spotted the blue exceed hovering beside Lisanna.

"Natsu you final got up I see" Happy replied

"Ah yeah but uh I need to tell you something. Can you come with me?" Natsu asked feeling slightly nervous now that he was actually about to tell Happy the truth.

"Aye Sir" Happy beamed as he followed Natsu out of the guild hall.

Natsu walked to the back of the guild with Happy following behind. Neither of them really saying much. Happy wasn't even concerned with what Natsu had to say as his mind had wondered to thinking about fish again. When they rounded the corner Gray came into sight, standing awkwardly waiting for Happy and Natsu.

"What are you two up to? Are you trying to prank me? Cause that would be mean!" Happy yelled

"We're not pranking you happy, I told you that I needed to tell you something"

"Ok well then why is Gray here? You two didn't destroy a continent or something while fighting did you? Cause if you did I don't want anything to do with it" Happy speculated

"No you stupid cat we didn't destroy a continent" Natsu mumbled

"Well then what is it Natsu?" Happy questioned 

"Me and Gray are together" Natsu spluttered before stepping closer to Gray and entwining their fingers together. Gray bit his lip before looking up to see Happy's reaction.

"You two? together? You said you guys weren't going to prank me" Happy replied in disbelief

"We're being serious Happy, me and Natsu are together" Gray piped up, pulling up his sleeve to reveal his mark gesturing for Natsu to do the same. The placed their arms side by side, allowing Happy to inspect the marks that wrapped around their left lower arm.

"But that means you're Natsu's mate" Happy replied to Gray in awe

After a few moments of silence happy burst into tears shocking both Gray and Natsu.

"Im so happy for you Natsu. I was worried that you were doomed to be alone forever" Happy wailed

"aww than- wait what the hell do you mean doomed to be alone forever you stupid cat!?" Natsu snapped

"Well you aren't exactly boyfriend material are you?" Happy retaliated 

"I'll have you know I'm an excellent boyfriend! Anyone would be so lucky to go out with me" Natsu stated

"Yeah okay Natsu whatever you say" Happy scoffed

"Listen here you stup-"

"Would you two stop arguing" Gray interrupted laughing softly at the two bickering as usual. "You're really ok with us being together Happy?" Gray questioned wanting to be sure that Happy didn't hate him now or something.

"Of course not I'm happy for you two" Happy beamed. Flying up Gray's shoulders and draping himself over Gray's head. "But just know that if you hurt Natsu you have me to deal with" Happy whispered.

"I assure you I will never do anything to hurt Natsu" Gray chuckled

"This is no laughing matter Fullbuster, you don't want to mess with all of this" Happy stated

"Yeah of course, sorry Happy" Gray apologised 

"Well I'm glad that you two are getting along and all but I really needed to get going" Natsu spoke up.

"Where are you going?" Happy queried 

"Oh I need to go get a potion so me and Gray can hide our marks" Natsu informed

"So you aren't telling anyone else?" Happy questioned

"No we want to wait a bit longer, we're not ready for everyone to know yet" Gray explained

"ok well I really need to go now if I want to be back tomorrow" Natsu spoke walking over to Gray to give him a kiss. Gray placed his hand on Natsu's waist and Natsu placed his on Gray's cheek. The kiss got more intense and Gray slowly moved his hand round to grab Natsu's ass.

"Gross" Happy stated 

Natsu and Gray jumped apart blushing furiously both having forgotten that Happy was even there. Natsu leaned in to kiss Gray one more time before turning to leave.

"See you tomorrow, love you!" Natsu shouted

"Love you too" Gray responded as he watched Natsu leave.

"Still gross" Happy pointed out

"Yeah, yeah I get it" Gray chuckled

"So do you wanna hear embarrassing stories about Natsu?" Happy suggested 

"Definitely" Gray beamed.


	7. I Missed You

Natsu returned from getting the potion for him and Gray the following day in the evening. He decided to make his way to the guild first because Gray would most likely be there anyway. Once the guild came into sight Natsu spotted the blue exceed outside the guild.

"Hey Happy!" Natsu yelled waving furiously to attract Happy's attention. Happy noticed Natsu running towards the guild and made his way towards him.

"You're back! So did you get the potion?" Happy questioned as he got close enough to Natsu to not have to yell.

"Yeah I got it. Uh have you seen Gray? Do you know if he's in the guild hall or back at his?" Natsu asked.

"He's in the guild hall, he's been in there pretty much all day. He's been moping since you left, everyone else just thinks that he's starting to get ill" 

"Could you please tell him I'm back and to come meet me back at his?"

"Aye, sir" Happy beamed, heading back to the guild to get Gray as Natsu turned to make his way to Gray's house.

\--------------------------------

Natsu hadn't been there long before he heard the front door open. Before he got the chance to turn around he felt Gray wrap his arms around his waist and lean his head on Natsu's shoulder. Gray pressed a few soft kisses to Natsu's neck before moving to whisper in Natsu's ear.

"I really missed you Natsu" Gray said in a deep husky voice, pushing his hips forward to rub his growing erection against Natsu's ass. Natsu whimpered slightly, tilting his head to the side to give Gray more access to pepper kisses on his neck. Gray spun Natsu around so that they were face to face before slowly guiding Natsu until his back hit the wall. Gray placed his hand on the wall beside Natsu's head before leaning down to capture their lips in a kiss. After a few minutes of needy desperate kisses Gray turned his attention back to Natsu's neck, sucking and biting gently. Natsu couldn't help the moan that slipped out as he bucked his hips up against Gray's to feel some relief on his hard cock. Gray pulled away slowly, smirking at Natsu.

"Tell me what you want" Gray whispered in a low gravelly voice.

"I-I want you to..." Natsu mumbled, trailing off in the hopes that Gray wouldn't make him say it.

"You want me to do what Natsu? How am I meant to know what you want if you won't tell me" Gray coaxed 

"I want you...to....shit Gray, please fuck me" Natsu whimpered 

"I want you to stretch yourself for me Natsu. I want to watch you prepare yourself for my cock" Gray purred. Natsu looked up at him a bit hesitantly,

"A-are you sure" Natsu stuttered. Gray simply nodded his head as he watched Natsu start to remove his clothes. Gray followed suit, removing his trousers and boxers, having already been shirtless. Gray's cock sprang free from his boxers, achingly hard and dripping pre-cum. He slowly stroked himself as he watched Natsu fingering his ass in preparation for Gray's cock. After a few minutes Natsu spoke up.

"I'm ready" he whispered biting his lip as Gray moved closer to him.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be in any pain" Gray asked, leaning in to kiss Natsu's forehead 

"Y-yeah I'm definitely sure" Natsu murmured 

"Turn around then baby" Gray replied

Natsu nodded, turning around to face the wall, bracing his hands against it. Gray bit his lip, his cock twitching at the sight in front of him. He carefully took hold of Natsu's hips and leant down to kiss his neck while he slowly pushed his cock into Natsu.

Natsu let out little gasps and whimpers as Gray's cock pushed into his ass inch by inch. Natsu couldn't take it anymore, Gray was going to slow, he thrust his hips backwards so that the rest of Gray's cock was inside him. Gray let out a low moan as he was suddenly engulfed by Natsu's tight ass, both of them panting slightly. Natsu grew more impatient as he started to wriggle his hips in the hopes Gray would take the hint and start moving.

"Who knew you were such a cock slut Natsu. If you're really that desperate all you had to do was ask, i'm more than happy to oblige" Gray purred into Natsu's ear

Gray slowly pulled out of Natsu before slamming back in again, causing both of them to moan simultaneously. Gripping Natsu's hips tightly, Gray began to rock in and out of him, picking up the pace gradually as he started pounding into Natsu. Natsu could feel his legs getting weaker with each thrust, trying his hardest to stay standing. As Natsu stumbled a bit Gray wrapped an arm around waist to support him as he continued to pound into him.

"Face me" Gray ordered as he pulled out of Natsu. Natsu whimpered at the sudden loss of Gray's cock in his ass. He turned around to face Gray like he was told.

"Wrap your legs around my waist" Gray commanded. Natsu again did as he was told, wrapping his legs around Gray's waist as he was hoisted up. Gray pressed Natsu back against the wall, using it to support some of Natsu's weight as he thrust back into him. Natsu let out a sharp gasp as his body shuddered slightly. He leant his head back against the wall and wrapped his arms around Gray's neck as he was fucked senseless, his moans growing louder with each thrust. Gray angled himself at a different angle as he thrust up, making Natsu cry out.

"Fuck Gray! there, right there" Natsu yelled as he felt Gray slam into his prostate. Gray smirked as he thrust harder and faster, hitting Natsu's prostate each time.

"Gray, Gray, fuck please, Gray!" Natsu yelled as he came hard, clenching around Gray's cock.

Gray groaned loudly, felling his climax building. He thrust up in to Natsu a few more times before reaching his high as well, shooting hot spurts of cum into Natsu. Gray slowly pulled out of Natsu before carrying him over to the sofa and setting him down beside it. He collapsed onto the sofa, lying on his back as Natsu followed suit and lay down, resting his head on Gray's chest, humming contently as Gray lazily rubbed a hand up and down his back.

"What happened to dominant Natsu?" Gray chuckled

"I guess the first time my instincts took over because I needed to claim you for us to be fully mates" Natsu hummed sleepily

"I like submissive Natsu" Gray smirked

"Hmm, me too" Natsu yawned "I definitely wouldn't complain if it stayed this way" Natsu mumbled as he slowly drifted to sleep.

"Me neither Natsu, me neither" Gray confessed.


	8. That Was Unexpected

"Hey Natsu, wake up, come on" Gray spoke, gently prodding at Natsu in an attempt to wake him up as he was still on top of Gray.

"I'm awake" Natsu huffed out, still not making any move to get up off Gray.

"Don't be huffy, I'm quite happy lying here with you, but you should probably go show your face at the guild to let people know that you're back"

"But I'm tired and my ass hurts" Natsu pouted even though Gray couldn't see his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Gray apologised, feeling bad that he had hurt Natsu. He gently ran his hand down Natsu's back, rubbing circles in his lower back as a way to comfort him and as a way to apologise.

"Don't be sorry it's not that bad" Natsu replied, not wanting the ice mage to feel bad. He wasn't really in pain anyway, it was more of a dull ache. Natsu quite liked it anyway, it was a reminder that Gray had fucked him against the wall. Natsu's face flushed pink remembering it and at that moment he was glad that Gray couldn't see his face. "What time is it anyway?"

"Uh it's around 8, you've been asleep for a few hours" Gray replied as Natsu slowly clambered up off him and onto his feet, stretching his arms out above his head. Gray watched his naked boyfriend contently as he swung his legs round the that he was sitting up on the sofa.

"Well I guess I'll head down to the gu- Gray what the hell!?" Natsu yelled as he was pulled down to sit in Gray's lap as Gray began peppering his neck with kisses.

"Hm, you were right Natsu, you can just go down to the guild tomorrow" Gray smirked 

"Gray, stop. You were right the first time, I need to let everyone know I'm back" Natsu replied trying to make his voice stern but failing miserably as he couldn't help but get turned on. Natsu abruptly stood, looking down at his pouting boyfriend. He leant down for a kiss before whispering in Gray's ear.

"We can continue this later" Natsu winked as began picking up his discarded clothing and getting dressed. Gray smirked before getting up and making his way to his bedroom.

"I'll meet you down at the guild in about half an hour, I want a shower first" Gray shouted from the bedroom.

"Ok see you later, snowflake" Natsu replied affectionately as he closed the front door behind him.

\----------------------------------------

 

"Hey Natsu, You're back!" Lucy greeted as she spotted Natsu heading towards them.

"Aha yeah I just got back" Natsu lied but before anything else could be said Natsu's stomach let out a loud grumble. "I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten in hours. I'll be back in a minute I'm going to go get something to eat" Natsu complained, rubbing his stomach as he walked towards the bar. When he got to there he ordered something to eat and sat down to wait.

"You couldn't of had a shower or something before you got here, salamander?" Gajeel quipped screwing up his nose as he neared Natsu. Natsu swung around in his seat to glare at the iron dragon slayer.

"What's that supposed to mean, I smell fine!" Natsu sneered. Gajeel took the seat beside him, looking around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"You reek of Gray and sex" Gajeel stated simply, smirking as he watched Natsu's face flush pink with the realisation that Gajeel's sense of smell was just as strong as his. Gajeel chuckled to himself "Calm down salamander, don't get so embarrassed" Gajeel added before getting up and leaving again to go find Levy.

Natsu finished his food, trying to forget about Gajeel and his stupid sense of smell because every time he thought about it his cheeks heated up in embarrassment again. It was soon forgotten though when Natsu suddenly smelt Gray. He turned to look at the door and sure enough, there was Gray. Gray glanced up and met Natsu's gaze, winking at him as he made his way over to where Lucy, Happy and Erza were sitting. Natsu stood to follow Gray down to the rest of their friends but froze when he saw her heading for Gray.

"Gray my love, I have returned from a job did you miss me?" Juvia beamed lovingly 

"Uh hi Juvia" Gray replied awkwardly

"My darling! Were you injured?" Juvia questioned with concern as she saw the single large scratch that ran down Gray's back

"No I wasn't injured I musta just ran into something earlier" Gray lied knowing full well that it was a scratch Natsu had managed to leave when they were having sex. 

"Hey Gray what the hell are you playing at!?" Macao yelled from the other end of the guild hall.

"Huh? What are you talk-" Gray cut himself off as he looked around in confusion, a layer of ice slowly crept up the guild walls and along the floor. It was his magic but he definitely wasn't the one using it.

"Levy go get Natsu and take him outside, he's the one doing it" Gajeel whispered 

"What do you mean he's the one doing it? That's Gray's magic" Levy asked in confusion 

"Look everyone's magic has a certain smell and this is definitely Natsu's magic" Gajeel explained. Levy accepted his answer, getting up to go and retrieve Natsu before the guild became an ice palace. Once she reached him she gently wrapped her hand around his wrist to try and get his attention. But Natsu was only focused on watching Gray and Juvia, he could feel the anger building. How dare she talk to Gray like that, like he was hers. Gray was his, she wasn't aloud to touch him and he wasn't her love. Natsu didn't even realise what he was doing, he was so focused on Gray. 

Natsu was pulled out of thoughts as he felt someone tugging on his arm. Once he had snapped out of it he looked round to see Levy holding onto his arm and smiling softly at him.

"I think we should go outside for a bit Natsu" Levy whispered. Natsu simply nodded taking one last glance back towards Gray and Juvia before allowing Levy to guide him out of the guild.

"Uh hey ice princess I wanted to talk to you about that tattoo you wanted on your left arm." Gajeel spoke looking between Gray and Juvia, hoping Gray knew what he meant. 

"Oh, uh, yeah the tattoo" Gray replied knowing that he was referring to his mark and wanted to talk about Natsu. He followed Gajeel, leaving a very confused Juvia behind.

"Who the hell was using my magic?" Gray whispered harshly as he continued to follow Gajeel out of the guild but before Gajeel could answer he saw Natsu and Levy standing. They all shuffled round the back of the guild so no one could hear their conversation.

"Ok what the hell is going on" Gray asked.

"Natsu for some reason can use your Ice Make magic, don't ask me how or why because I honestly don't know. All I know is that it was definitely Natsu's magic in there" Gajeel explained looking between Gray and Natsu.

"Natsu how on earth did you do that? It must be a dragon slayer thing but I can't use Gajeel's magic and he cant use mine, wait can Gray use yours? This is so-" Levy rambled before being cut off by Gajeel's large hand covering her mouth. 

"Maybe we should leave them alone for a while Levy" Gajeel whispered as he dragged his girlfriend away.

"Natsu?" Gray asked

"I'm so sorry Gray! I didn't even know what was happening I just saw you and Juvia and I got jealous, I don't even remember it. I just got angry at her, she was just acting like you were hers and then the next thing I remember is Levy bringing me out here. I didn't even know I was using your magic. I'm sorry Gray I know I shouldn't have gotten jealous I, I, just-" Natsu sobbed, dropping to his knees. Gray knelt down pulling Natsu into a hug, running a hand through Natsu's hair as a way to calm him down. 

"Natsu why would I be angry with you? It's not your fault ok? Although maybe next time you get jealous you could try and not to turn the guild into ice rink" Gray spoke soothingly. Natsu pulled back from Gray and smiled, he honestly didn't know why he had gotten himself so worked up but he just felt stupid for getting jealous of Juvia. Gray stood up, reaching out a hand and pulling Natsu to his feet as well.

"So you can use my magic then?" Gray questioned

"I guess so, although I might need a little time to learn to control it" Natsu laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How though? How did you manage to use my magic?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking about you" Natsu blushed

"Do you think that means I can use your Dragon Slayer magic?"

"Try it"

"Ok"

Gray held out his hand and closed his eyes. He emptied his thoughts until the only thing consuming them was Natsu. Natsu had felt a strong emotion while thinking of Gray when he used his ice make magic so he was going to do the same. He let every ounce of love he had for Natsu run through his body. Thinking of the first day he met Natsu, the first time they kissed, they first time they had sex and all the little moments in between that he cherished. He heard Natsu gasp and he quickly opened his eyes to see a small flame erupting from his hand.

Natsu decided to do the same. He took hold of Gray's outstretched hand, entwining their fingers together. It wasn't long until fire and ice swirled together from their connected hands. Natsu using Gray's Ice Make and Gray using Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic. When the swirl of fire and ice dissipated they looked up at each other.

"Well this is unexpected" Gray laughed


	9. The Pink Cat

After discovering that they could now use each others magic they had asked Levy if she could do some research into it, just so they could understand things a bit more. Levy was finding it hard to get information on Dragon Slayers though, as they are usually told everything they need to know by their dragons, unfortunately the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers didn't get that privilege but she wasn't going to give up, she was going to find what she needed, as much for Gajeel's sake as for Gray and Natsu.

In the mean time Gray and Natsu had been teaching each other how to control their new found magic. They hadn't even started teaching each other how to use it, it was hard enough just being able to control it. Gray was pretty much in control of his new magic, Natsu on the other hand, not so much. Gray had his slip ups but it was usually when it was just him and Natsu. Most commonly was when they were having sex. Gray couldn't help it, his mind was just full of Natsu, how hot he looked panting and begging for more, could you really blame him? He had engulfed them in flames the last time they had sex, although it really wasn't that big of a deal as it couldn't hurt either of them, it just made them even hotter and sweatier than they were to begin with. Natsu on the other hand had many slip ups, very regularly and very publicly. The most recent being 5 minutes ago. He and Gray were sitting in a booth together along with Happy, Carla, Lucy and Erza around the table with them. Gray had started to gently rub Natsu's back as some of his skin was showing, making sure no one would notice and Natsu ended up freezing the entire table. The main problem with Natsu's slip ups was that Gray had to constantly come up with some sort of excuse as to why he had frozen something so that they could still hide their relationship. 

 

\--------------------------------------

"Hey guys, I finally finished it!" Wendy beamed as she ran towards her friends with a small glass bottle in her hands. However before she made it to them she tripped over seemingly nothing, sending the bottle and its contents flying through the air. Everyone looked up as they watched Wendy fall to the ground and the bottle make its way through the air. It smashed on the table in front of Natsu. The purple liquid spilling over the edge of the table and onto Natsu's hands and lap. Before Natsu could react he felt himself grow smaller as everyone looked down upon him.

"Aww, why is it always me?" Natsu complained looking up at everyone.

"I'm so sorry Natsu, I didn't meant to" Wendy apologised

"Why did you have that anyway?" Erza questioned 

"Uh well I was practicing making potions and I finally made one that didn't explode in my face and wanted to show you guys" Wendy explained 

"Well at least you know it works" Lucy laughed 

"Uhh, not quite" Wendy confessed awkwardly looking down at the ground.

"You mean it wasn't supposed to turn someone into a cat?" Erza asked

"A WHAT? YOU TURNED ME INTO A CAT? I THOUGHT YOU JUST SHRUNK ME!" Natsu yelled looking at his outstretched hands which were now pink, stubby paws.

"You really are clueless in most situations aren't you Natsu" Gray chuckled rubbing the top of Natsu's head.

"Fight me icicle" Natsu huffed. "Well if it wasn't meant to turn people into cats what was it meant to do then?" Natsu added looking over to Wendy

"Ahh well you see it was actually suppose to help replenish peoples magic, I was sure I had it right" Wendy muttered 

"Well you can turn me back right?" Natsu pleaded

"I can't but I know master has a potion that undoes the effects of other potions. He told me about it in case, well in case something like this happened. I'll go ask him for it now" Wendy explained before leaving to go find the master.

"Aww Natsu cant you stay like this for a little while? You're just so cute" Lucy gushed, leaning over and petting the top of Natsu's head, not being able to stop herself. Natsu let out a loud purring sound before he could stop himself as everyone turned to look at him. 

"Cut it out Lucy!" Natsu flushed before hopping down from his seat and walking underneath the table. "Tell Wendy I'm heading home. You coming Happy?" Natsu added 

"Aye sir" Happy replied following Natsu out of the Guild

 

\---------------------------------------

On the way home neither of them said much. Natsu still angry and embarrassed about being turned into a cat and Happy too busy thinking about fish, until Natsu broke the silence that had fallen over them.

"Hey Happy?"

"Hm?"

"How come you never come with me to Gray's, I just kind of assumed that once you knew about us you would still live with me just at Gray's instead of ours. But I mean I understand if you don't want to or if you're not comfortable with it or something." Natsu pondered looking over to Happy.

 

"I didn't really think you two would want me there, I assumed that you always went to Gray's so that you could be alone" Happy confessed

"Of course I still want you there! You're my little buddy" Natsu beamed

"Ok its sorted then. Happy and Natsu together again!" Happy yelled "Although please no sex while i'm in the house" Happy added 

"I wasn't planning on It you stupid cat" Natsu flushed 

\--------------------------------------------------

"Hey Natsu? You here?" Gray asked as he entered Natsu's house 

"Hey Gray" Happy mumbled through a mouthful of fish

"Is Natsu here?"

"Yeah your cat boyfriend is in his room sulking" Happy pointed before going back to the fish he was eating.

Gray walked into the room and lay on the bed next to the small pink lump. Natsu got to his feet and made his way over to Gray before climbing up onto his chest and curling back up into a ball.

"Hey furball I just came to tell you that Master said the potion will definitely return you to normal. Wendy said she will be here in about half an hour, she had to go get the potion from somewhere first" Gray said while gently stroking the Natsu's ears.

"Don't call me furball" Natsu huffed

"Don't get all grumpy, you look cute. Maybe we should keep you as a cute little kitty for a while longer" Gray teased.

"Hey Natsu, Wendy's here!" Happy yelled from the other room

"I'll uh stay in here" Gray whispered lifting Natsu up off his chest and gently placing him on the ground. Watching as Natsu made his way out to the living room

"Natsu! I really am sorry, but I have the potion now so everything will be fine" Wendy beamed looking down at him. "And I know it's none of my business but Gray doesn't have to pretend he's not here" She added smiling at Natsu.

"How'd you know I was here?" Gray asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he entered the room "Wait don't answer that. Dragon Slayer sense of smell. I take it you've known all along then?" 

"Uh yeah but don't worry I haven't told anyone" Wendy smiled reassuringly "But anyway here's the potion" She gestured reaching out her hand to give Natsu the small vile.

Natsu uncapped the potion and downed it. After a few seconds he suddenly started to return to normal. He reached out his hands to check that they were in fact hands, wriggling his fingers as he did so.

"I'm back!" Natsu yelled

"Hate to break it to you Natsu but not quite" Gray laughed 

"Not quite? What do you mean not quite?" Natsu questioned 

"Well there's this for starters" Gray said reaching out and stroking the tail that Natsu still had. "And you've a lovely pair of ears to match" He continued.

"Before you freak out Natsu, master said this might happen. You'll definitely go back to normal but I could take up to 3 days for the potion to completely ware off" Wendy stammered "Uh well I best be going, sorry again Natsu!" Wendy yelled as she hastily made her way out of the house.

"This sucks" Natsu groaned 

"I think you look adorable" Gray assured him before placing a soft sweet kiss on Natsu's lips.

"Yeah well I think that he looks ridiculous!" Happy observed, clutching at his sides as he continued to laugh.

"Stupid cat, don't make me kick you out" Natsu yelled 

"Who are you calling cat? Cat" Happy quipped 

Gray looked at the two fondly, chuckling to himself. His life is definitely a lot more interesting since he started dating Natsu that's for sure.


	10. Don't Touch My Tail

It was the following day and Natsu was still sporting his cat ears and tail. They were currently in the guild hall chatting with their friends. Natsu however was still sulking.

"Natsu would you get over it, the ears and tail will be gone soon enough" Lucy nagged looking over to Natsu who had his face pressed against the table.

"Easy for you to say, everyone keeps calling me cute and trying to touch my tail" Natsu huffed glaring back at Lucy.

"Natsu, Gray come over here a minute please" Master Makarov requested from across the hall.

Natsu and Gray both got up making their way over to Makarov. Lucy absently watching them as they stood next to each other talking to the master.

"Hey Happy?" Lucy asked

"hm?" Happy mumbled turning his attention to Lucy

"Why does Natsu do that? Is it a cat thing?" Lucy asked not really being specific about what she was asking about.

"Why does he do what?" Happy questioned

"That thing with his tail, I've seen him do it a few times today and it always seems to be with Gray. He wraps his tail around his arm or leg whenever they are together" Lucy explained

"Oh uh that, I never noticed" Happy lied knowing exactly why Natsu did it. Wendy giggled listening to their conversation, she still wasn't sure how people hadn't caught on to the fact they were dating. They sit next to each other all the time and every time Wendy looks over to them one of them is staring at the other. 

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked confused 

"Oh nothing, I don't think the tail thing means anything to be honest. I think it's just because he's not used to having a tail and so doesn't really know what to do with it." Wendy lied. She felt bad about lying to people but she would never tell anyone about Gray and Natsu until they were ready. 

Gray and Natsu made their way back over to the table, sitting back down in their seats. Natsu wrapped his tail around Gray's thigh, sighing contentedly not paying much attention to what everyone else was talking about. When Gray was sure that no one was paying much attention to them he reached his hand down to gently rub Natsu's back. Natsu melted in to the touch but right as everyone stopped talking Natsu let out a soft purr. Everyone turned around to stare at Natsu who flushed. 

"I guess the ears and tail aren't the only effects of the potion that haven't wore off yet" Lucy laughed. Natsu just groaned in response, glaring over at Gray because it was his fault after all. 

Once everyone had returned the attention back to what they were doing before, Gray reached his hand back down. This time however he started stroking the base of Natsu's tail as the rest of it was wrapped tightly around his leg. When Natsu felt a hand on his tail, shivers ran through his body and he quickly jumped away from the touch. Gray gave him a questioning look as he watched Natsu's cheeks burn red.

"Don't touch my tail" Natsu hissed under his breath.

"Why not? I like doing it" Gray asked in confusion while slowly stroking Natsu's tail again.

"Gray I mean it! My tail is.... it's sensitive ok" Natsu snapped making sure to not draw attention to themselves. Gray decided to ignore Natsu, stroking his tail one more time. Natsu let out a little whimper as Gray stroked his tail. Gray looked over at him in shock as Natsu swung his fist, hitting Gray's shoulder before storming out of the guild hall.

"What the hell was that for furball?" Gray yelled as he chased after Natsu. No one even blinking an eye at the two causing a commotion.

\------------------------------------------------

"Hey Natsu wait up!" Gray yelled

 

"Go away Gray" Natsu mumbled

 

"Why are you so mad?" Gray questioned as he finally caught up with Natsu

 

"I told you not to touch my tail but you did it anyway" Natsu insisted

 

"I don't see the problem with it, no one was paying attention to us" Gray explained 

 

"That's not the point Gray, I told you my tail was sensitive" Natsu muttered 

"What do you mean sensitive? You mean..." Gray trailed off as he noticed Natsu's hands trying to cover his crotch "Oh you mean it turns you on?" Gray smirked 

"Piss off Gray, I'm going home" Natsu mumbled turning to walk away. Gray reached out, wrapping his hand around Natsu's wrist and gently stroking his tail. Natsu couldn't help but moan at the touch, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Gray what are you doing?" Natsu stuttered

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed, I think it's hot" Gray whispered, gently nibbling on Natsu's ear.

"Gray stop we're in public" Natsu moaned not really wanting Gray to stop.

"Then why don't we head home" Gray smirked. Natsu nodded, biting his lip as he locked eyes with Gray. "I'll meet you back home I just need to go back and get my keys, I must of left them sitting on the table. You have your key don't you?" Gray asked

"Mm-hmm" Natsu nodded

"Ok ill meet you back home in a bit" Gray winked, turning and heading back to the guild.

\-------------------------------------

When Gray made it home he found Natsu sprawled out in bed letting out little gasps and whimpers as he slowly stroked his cock. Gray quickly rid himself of his clothing before returning his attention back to Natsu. 

"Who said you could touch yourself Natsu?" Gray scolded slapping Natsu's hands away from his cock. Natsu slowly got on is hands and knees, looking up at Gray as he slowly licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip before taking Gray's cock into his mouth. He gently sucked the tip if Gray's cock, tasting the pre cum before taking every inch of his cock into his mouth.

"So good baby" Gray hummed as Natsu continued to bob up and down on his cock. Natsu pulled off Gray's cock looking up at the ice mage waiting to be told what to do.

"Such a good kitty Natsu" Gray hummed pulling Natsu up to connect their lips. "I want you to ride my cock Natsu. You think you can do that for me?" Gray moaned into Natsu's ear. Natsu nodded, slowly pushing Gray back against the bed. Natsu swung his leg over so that he was straddling Gray's hips, moaning when he felt the tip of Gray's cock pressed against his hole. Natsu wrapped his tail around Gray's leg as he slowly sunk down onto Gray's cock, both of them moaning simultaneously. Natsu gradually gained speed as he fucked himself on Gray's cock, panting and moaning the faster he got. 

Gray could feel Natsu's pace faltering and so quickly took hold of him, lifting him so that he was now lying flat against the bed. Natsu moaned as Gray suddenly took control, flipping them over. Natsu could feel his orgasm building as Gray pounded into him, harder and harder with each thrust.

"Gray I'm gonna" Natsu whimpered, dragging his nails down Gray's back as he came over their chests. Gray continued to thrust into Natsu, feeling Natsu clench around his cock drawing him closer to his climax. After a few more seconds Gray reached his high, leaning down to gently suck on Natsu's neck as he released hot spurts of cum. After a few minutes Gray pulled out, rolling off Natsu to lie next to him on his stomach.

 

"That was nice" Natsu murmured, gently running his tail up and down the side of Gray's leg. "Also you may want to keep your shirt on for a while until the scratches on your back are gone" Natsu commented as he noticed the red scratches he had left down Gray's back.

"Natsu you realise how hard it is for me to keep my clothes on, don't you?" Gray groaned 

"Yeah well now you have to try extra hard, besides no one else needs to see you shirtless" Natsu huffed

"Aww is kitty jealous?" Gray teased

"Don't test this kitty" Natsu warned, playfully swatting Gray with his tail.


	11. Quick Question

Sorry this isn't an update. The next chapter will be up in the next few hours. I just wanted to know how you would feel about mpreg in this fic? If people don't want it or like it I won't include it so I want to check with everyone first. Please leave a comment letting me know. Thanks


	12. So We're Really Doing This?

It had been a few days and Natsu was finally back to normal. No cat ears, no tail and no more purring. Gray wouldn't admit it but he kinda missed the ears and tail, it was cute. Levy had finally found some information on Dragon Slayers that was relevant to Gray and Natsu so they had arranged to meet up at Gray's along with Gajeel to find out everything Levy knew so far.

"Natsu are you coming or not? Levy and Gajeel are here" Gray yelled into the other room.

"I'm coming, calm down." Natsu muttered, entering the room and sitting down next the Gray on the sofa, leaning into him and entwining their fingers together. Natsu liked being able to be near Gray when others were around because they were so used to hiding it.

"Are you still not feeling well?" Gray asked

"I'm fine, don't worry. So what did you find out?" Natsu questioned, turning his attention to Levy.

 

"Ok, so I've made some progress but not much. There's still a lot of information missing, some of it I'm struggling to translate and some I just cant find but I did get some useful stuff. So I finally found information on the whole using each others magic thing. It says that it isn't common for Dragon Slayers and their mate to be able to use their magic because not only to they have to have a strong spiritual connection, but they also need to be really powerful wizards. Being able to use each others magic along side your own represents each of your souls, they are strong on their own but even stronger when they are together." Levy explained looking over to Gray and Natsu

"Wow" Natsu breathed

"So can you and Gajeel use each others magic?" Gray questioned 

"Ah no, not that we know of. I'm not really the most powerful of wizards, unlike you two" Levy laughed.

"Of course they get all the good stuff. They didn't end up with girly bonded marks and they get to use each others magic. That hardly seems fair." Gajeel huffed

"Hey, I know it's none of my business but when are you going to tell the rest of the guild that you are together. I mean, you know no one is going to have a problem with it. They'll probably be shocked or confused but they'll all still love you guys" Levy asked, ignoring Gajeel

"We know but, I guess we have just gotten used to keeping it a secret. At the start we didn't tell anyone because we wanted to understand everything ourselves first and then we weren't ready and now we're just kinda scared that people will be annoyed that we didn't tell them sooner" Gray confessed 

"Personally I think you should tell everyone, as much for your sake as anyone else's. You two hate being apart, not being able to be near each other when you're at the guild. Wouldn't it just make everything easier if people knew so you could actually be together in public." Gajeel stated. Everyone turned to look at him in shock. "It's not like I care or anything, I was just saying" Gajeel mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows and averting his eyes to the corner of the room.

"He's not wrong" Natsu mumbled 

"Can't you just say I'm right, salamander" Gajeel hissed

"Shut it" Natsu snapped 

"Ok well I think its time we left Gajeel" Levy said glaring over at Gajeel

"Thanks again for doing all this for us" Gray smiled 

"No bother, you know I love my books. I'll let you know when I've found anything else" Levy beamed before dragging Gajeel out the door with her.

"You really ready to tell everyone?" Gray asked turning to Natsu once the door was closed. Natsu simply nodded looking up at Gray.

"And besides it would mean that we can actually be affectionate to each other when we're at the guild and I can hold your hand and stuff" Natsu mumbled

"Aww aren't you such a romantic" Gray teased. Natsu lightly slapped his chest glaring up at him. "I'm just teasing, trust me I can't wait to be able to just reach out and hold your hand or even sit next to you without worrying about people catching on" Gray confessed

"So we're really doing this? We're going to tell everyone?" Natsu asked just to try and confirm that they were on the same page.

"We're really doing this. But how are you going to do this?" Gray questioned

"What do you mean?" Natsu wondered 

"Well are we going to go in and ask for everyone's attention or are we just going to stop taking the potion and start acting like a couple without really acknowledging it?" Gray explained 

"We'd probably be best acknowledging it otherwise we'll have to tell everyone individually when they inevitably ask" Natsu pointed out

"True. So when exactly are we doing this?" Gray queried

"Now" Natsu stated

"Now? As in now, now?" Gray stuttered

"Yeah or else we'll back out of doing it. So you ready to go?" Natsu smiled reaching his hand out for Gray to take.

"I guess so" Gray replied, taking hold of Natsu's outstretched hand and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Are you sure you feel well enough though? You still don't look great" Gray pointed out, resting his hand on Natsu's cheek.

"I told you I'm fine, I'll be back to normal tomorrow" Natsu smiled, gently leaning into Gray's touch.

"Ok if you're sure" Gray said gently 

"I'm sure, so lets go get this over with" Natsu reassured.

\----------------------

By the time they made it to the guild, Natsu was really regretting leaving the house and telling Gray that he felt fine because right now he really didn't but he didn't want to say anything in case Gray thought he just didn't want to tell the guild about them because he really did want them all to know. Once they walked through the doors Gray turned to face Natsu.

"Are you sure you feel ok?" Gray asked, starting to worry about how unwell Natsu looked

"I feel fine" Natsu lied "So are you ready to tell everyone?" Natsu spoke, trying his hardest to act like he was fine and to fight away the dizziness he felt spreading over him.

"If you're sure" Gray agreed, still unconvinced that Natsu was as fine as he keeps saying he is. "Hey, gramps, me and Natsu need to talk to everyone, that ok?" Gray asked walking over to Makarov.

"Sure go for it" Makarov replied

"Mind getting their attention for me?" Gray asked knowing that Makarov was the only one who could actually get everyone to shut up and pay attention.

"Sure thing Gray" Makarov smiled "QUIET" Makarov bellowed. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and look at the Master, wondering who had done something to piss him off. "There, all yours" Makarov smiled going back to his drink.

"Uh me and Natsu wanted to uh, we wanted to tell you that we-" Gray was cut off by Natsu

"Gray" Natsu whispered, reaching out towards Gray as the dizziness won. He felt himself slowly falling towards the ground as everything went black. Gray caught Natsu before he could hit the ground, gently hugging him to his chest as the rest of the guild watched.

"Wendy!?" Gray yelled looking around until he spotted the young Dragon Slayer running up towards him, with Lucy and Happy not far behind.

"What's wrong with him? Can you help him?" Gray pleaded

"We need to take him into the infirmary Gray" Lucy cut in. Gray nodded, gently lifting Natsu up off the ground and carrying him out of the main hall and into the infirmary, placing him on one of the beds.

"Ok stand back" Wendy said before using her Sky Dragon Magic on Natsu. She furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to heal him.

"what is it? What's wrong?" Gray asked 

"I don't get it, all his magic power has been drained away. Every last drop" Wendy explained "There's nothing I can do, I'll go tell master that we need Porlyusica" She added turning to leave the infirmary. Gray sat down on the bed next to Natsu, taking his hand and gently stroking his cheek. Lucy walked over, placing her hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Porlyusica will help him and we'll find whoever did this to him." Lucy comforted "And I'm happy for you two by the way" She added, smiling to herself. Gray turned to look at her not understanding what she meant at first.

"Oh yeah that, thank you Lucy" Gray smiled

"I never would of guessed it in a million years though" Lucy laughed

"Yeah, me either but I really do love this idiot" Gray smiled sadly down at the unconscious Natsu in front of him before gently squeezing his hand.


	13. A New Fairy

It was the following day and Natsu was still in the infirmary recovering thanks to the help of Porlyusica. Gray tried to stay with Natsu but Porlyusica insisted on having the room to herself so that she could help Natsu to the best of her ability. After she had went to bed for the night, Gray had snuck in to stay with Natsu until the morning. 

"Gray?" Natsu croaked out gently placing his hand on Gray's head, running his eyes over his boyfriend in a chair beside him with his head resting on the bed. 

"Natsu, you're awake" Gray said sleepily, smiling brightly as he lifted his head from the bed.

"What happened?" Natsu asked 

"Someone insisted they felt fine when they really didn't and ended up passing out" Gray accused, glaring at Natsu

"What sort of idiot would do that" Natsu laughed awkwardly looking away from Gray, feeling guilty for making him worry.

"If you weren't sick I would knock you out right now" Gray mumbled

"I'm sorry" Natsu whispered

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're ok" Gray reassured 

"So what exactly was wrong with me?" Natsu questioned

"Actually I never found out, I didn't get to see Porlyusica before she went to bed. The only thing I know is that your magic was drained which is why you collapsed" Gray explained 

"When I collapsed, I did it in a manly way right? Like, I didn't look like some little girl did I?" Natsu worried 

"Seriously that's what you took from that? That's what you're worried about!?" Gray snapped 

"Ok sheesh" Natsu mumbled "Wait does this mean we still have to tell everyone about us?" he added 

"Uh no everyone already knows, they all pretty much figured it out" Gray answered

"How did they figure it out?" Natsu asked 

"Probably because of how Gray acted when you fainted. He wouldn't let anyone else near you. He was even crying and everything" Happy butted in, making his way into the infirmary.

"That's not true" Gray flushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Suuure it isn't" Happy teased. "Anyway I only came here to see if you were awake yet, sleeping beauty. Porlyusica asked me to and she's scary so I don't want to keep her waiting" Happy confessed before exiting the infirmary.

A few minutes later Happy returned, this time with Porlyusica following behind. 

"Ah Natsu you're finally awake, how are you feeling?" Porlyusica asked 

"I feel a lot better now but uh, what exactly is wrong with me?" Natsu responded

"Ah yes before that though, Happy could you please leave us?" Porlyusica requested

"But I want to stay with Na-" Happy started before being cut off

"I said leave" Porlyusica declared, glaring at the exceed.

"Glad you're feeling better Natsu, I'll see you later!" Happy Yelled as he hastily left the infirmary.

"I wanted to wait until you were awake so I could explain everything to the both of you, together. Natsu you're pregnant." Porlyusica informed, watching the pair carefully to try and judge their reactions. Natsu had a blank expression on his face before bursting into a fit of laughter. Gray looked between Natsu and Porlyusica not understanding what was happening.

"Good to see you have a sense of humour" Natsu laughed, clutching at his sides.

"I can assure you Natsu that this is not a joke. You are indeed pregnant." Porlyusica maintained 

"Ok but seriously, what's actually wrong with me?" Natsu asked

"Natsu Dragneel you are 8 weeks pregnant" Porlyusica insisted, watching as Natsu's face dropped. Natsu didn't understand, she had to be joking.

"how?" Gray uttered looking up to meet Porlyusica's gaze as he gently squeezed Natsu's hand.

"There are both dominant and submissive Dragon Slayers. Most male Dragon Slayers are dominant but there are submissive males, with females it can be very 50/50. Dragon Slayers will always have a mate of the opposite. You Natsu happen to be a submissive Dragon Slayer which means you can conceive and become pregnant. You could of had a male or female mate either of who would be dominant, however, since you are both submissive and with Gray who is male mate you have become pregnant. It's a very rare occurrence as it isn't often that a male Dragon Slayer is both submissive and with a male mate, but it happens." Porlyusica explained 

Neither of them knew what to say. They both sat in silence. Gray watched as Natsu slowly moved to place a hand over his stomach as if he would somehow be able to feel the baby. Neither of them knew how to process this information and they were both absolutely terrified. But no matter how Gray felt at that moment he could help the sense of pride and love that was welling up in him, he and Natsu were going to be dads and he already loved the baby with all his heart.

"Here, you need to take one of these three times a day" Porlyusica broke the silence reaching a small box of tablets to Natsu. "The baby absorbs your magic it's kinda like a nutrient for the baby, helps it grow. That's why your magic was drained. But I'll leave you two alone for a while, you are free to return home now Natsu but you know where to find me if you need me. Makarov has already been filled in on the matter. When your tablets run out speak to him and he'll have your next box" She instructed as she left the infirmary, closing the door behind her.

Natsu looked to Gray not being able to hold the tears back anymore. Gray got into the bed next to Natsu and pulled him into his chest, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head as he quietly sobbed into Gray's chest. Gray didn't know why he was crying, was it because he was happy, scared, shocked or all three. 

"I'm a freak" Natsu whimpered against Gray's chest

"Natsu, you are not a freak. Hey listen to me" Gray insisted lifting Natsu's head up so he could see his face. "I love you Natsu Dragneel and now I get to have a family with you" He whispered, leaning their foreheads together.

"You still love me? Are you really sure you're ok with this?" Natsu whispered

"This isn't something I ever expected, and I'm absolutely fucking terrified but I couldn't be happier and I couldn't be more in love with you, you idiot" Gray confessed. Natsu smiled at Gray leaning in to connect their lips for a kiss.

"I love you too" Natsu smiled as they pulled apart "but promise me one thing" He requested.

"Anything?" Gray replied 

"Please try not to give our kid your streaking habit." Natsu chuckled, still being serious about it though. The last thing he wanted was his son or daughter running around the guild naked. 

"I'll try" Gray mumbled 

"So I guess we have something else we need to tell the guild now?" Natsu said, feeling anxiety wash over him as he thought about confessing to everyone that he was pregnant. He didn't even know what people would say or how they would react. Gray noticed the worry on Natsu's face.

"Everyone will still love you. They'll be excited to have a new guild member. Just try not to pass out this time before we can tell them" Gray laughed "So you ready to leave? I'm sure everyone wants to see you anyway to see how you're doing" Gray asked, standing from the bed and reaching his hand out to help Natsu up.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Natsu smiled nervously as he got up from the bed and made his way out of the infirmary and in to the guild hall, tightly holding on to Gray's hand as everyone turned their attention to the two of them as they entered the hall.


	14. Now They Know

Natsu tightened his grip on Gray's hand, shuffling closer to Gray's side. He suddenly felt really self conscious that everyone would be able to tell that he was pregnant even though he knew they couldn't. 

"Gray can we just tell our friends first?" Natsu whispered feeling more and more nervous with each passing second

"Of course" Gray smiled comfortingly 

"I want to go outside and get some air first" Natsu mumbled looking up at Gray

"You want me to come with you?" Gray asked

"No, I'll be fine I'll be back in a minute" Natsu smiled, letting go of Gray's hand and making his way through the guild hall and out the doors. 

Natsu made his way over to a bench and sat down. He felt so nervous and terrified but he was also bursting with love and excitement. Natsu always wanted a family of his own but he had accepted that it would just be him and Gray but he had been fine with that. Now though, he was getting to add someone to his family. He was worried what people would say when he started showing, Natsu was the one pregnant and even he found it weird, never mind everyone else. Natsu let out a loud sigh as he rested his head in his hands, trying to rid his mind of all the thoughts rushing around. He looked across the courtyard and spotted Juvia sitting by herself. He got up from where he was sitting and made his way over to her, he assumed she had heard about him and Gray by now.

"Hey, Juvia. Mind if I sit here?" Natsu asked, gesturing to the empty space on the bench beside her.

"Uh sure, Natsu" Juvia replied, confused as to why Natsu wanted to sit with her.

"I'm sorry, you know" Natsu whispered gently.

"What? What on earth are you sorry for?" Juvia questioned 

"I know how you felt about Gray, and then you found out about us..." Natsu explained, trailing off towards the end.

"It's not your fault Natsu. Surprisingly I'm really happy for you two, I see how much Gray loves you and how happy you make him" Juvia smiled sadly over at Natsu. Natsu smiled back but couldn't help the tears the started rolling down his cheeks. 

"What's wrong?" Juvia asked worriedly 

"I'm so scared Juvia, I don't know what to do or how to feel" Natsu sobbed

"What do you mean?" Juvia questioned

"I-I'm, Me and Gray, I'm pregnant" Natsu stuttered, slightly in shock that he had been able to say it and even more in shock that it was Juvia he was telling. Juvia let out a soft chuckle looking over at Natsu.

"You never cease to amaze me you know that Natsu. You should be happy, you and Gray get to start a family together" Juvia beamed

"But I'm scared about what people will say and I'm scared in case I screw everything up, I want to be a good dad" Natsu confessed, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Who cares what people think? It has never bothered you before, why let it now? and I can promise you that you'll be an amazing dad" Juvia whispered as tears gently streamed down her face. Natsu leant forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Juvia. 

"Thank you" Natsu whispered as he let her go and slowly stood up from the bench. Juvia simply nodded her head and smiled at Natsu before he made his way back into the guild, turning to smile at Juvia again before letting the door close behind him. 

\------------------------------------

Natsu made his way back into the guild and over to the table where Gray, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Lilly, Levy and Gajeel were sitting. He took a seat next to Gray in the booth, reaching out and taking Gray's hand in his. Natsu took a deep breath, looking around at his friends.

"I'm pregnant" Natsu blurted, before any of friends could even ask him how he was feeling or what had been wrong. They all went silent and looked at Natsu in shock as he averted his eyes away from them all and shuffled even closer to Gray than he already was.

"I'm going to be an uncle!?" Happy beamed looking over at Gray and Natsu

"More like a big brother" Lucy laughed 

"I think Erza is a great name for a boy or a girl" Erza commented 

"Congratulations you guys!" Wendy beamed

"None of you are shocked? You aren't going to ask questions?" Natsu spluttered, baffled by his friends reactions.

"Well it's either a Dragon Slayer thing or Wendy's cat potion did more damage than we thought" Levy laughed

"It is a Dragon Slayer thing right? It wasn't my potion?" Wendy asked worriedly 

"Don't worry it's a Dragon Slayer thing" Gray confirmed, placing a kiss on Natsu's cheek. Natsu couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He couldn't be happier. He was so glad that his friends didn't seem weird about it and they all accepted it. 

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Carla asked

"Uh, we don't know" Natsu said

"I hope it's a boy" Happy confessed 

"It would be nice if it was girl" Levy smiled

"I don't care honestly, either way I'm going to have so much fun doing their hair and buying them cute little outfits" Lucy beamed 

"Lucy, you are not using our baby as a doll" Natsu deadpanned 

"Ok look you two are all loved up and starting a family together and I'm still single, the least you could do is let me dress up little fairy in there" Lucy huffed

"Fairy?" Gray questioned

"Well yeah, they need a name for now don't they? Fairy just seemed like the best fit" Lucy explained, shrugging her shoulders. 

"I'm sure all you girls are happy now" Gajeel interrupted 

"What do you mean?" Erza asked, turning her attention to Gajeel

"Well now you can all stop talking about who tops, you have your answer" Gajeel replied coolly, looking over to Gray. All the girls immediately flushed. 

"We should leave now child" Carla spluttered, dragging a very pink faced Wendy away from the table.

Natsu looked around his friends and felt his face burning. He didn't need to see himself to know that his face was the same colour as his hair. Natsu buried his face in Gray's chest, groaning loudly. The fact that him being pregnant meant everyone knew he bottomed didn't even cross his mind and he couldn't believe his friends had been discussing it. Gray couldn't help but laugh, he was embarrassed too but he still found it funny. Natsu could already hear Gray's thoughts of 'I don't know why you got so embarrassed after all you really are a slut for my cock, aren't you Natsu?'. The smug bastard. And soon the entire guild will know that Natsu takes Gray's cock up his ass.


	15. I Can Still Do It

Natsu was now 12 weeks pregnant and starting to show. His stomach was slightly swollen, just a small bump but it was still obvious that it was a baby bump. Natsu was still very self conscious about being pregnant even though no one else at the guild was bothered. He insisted on wearing baggy tops so that they didn't cling to his bump and he never went shirtless unless he was at home.

"Natsu, I'm back" Gray called out as he entered the house, closing the door gently behind him

"He's in bed still, he was feeling sick" Happy informed

Gray made his was into the bedroom and got into bed next to Natsu, huddling close to him so that they were face to face. He leant forward to place a kiss on Natsu's forehead as Natsu opened his eyes to look at Gray.

"I'm asleep, go away" Natsu glared

"You weren't asleep, I know you weren't" Gray chuckled at Natsu's grumpy face

"Yeah well I'm not speaking to you" Natsu huffed

"Why? What did I do?" Gray asked

"It's your fault I feel sick, you got me pregnant" Natsu accused "Stupid icicle, morning sickness my ass, more like 24/7 sickness" Natsu grumbled under his breath

"I'm sorry you feel sick" Gray comforted, pulling Natsu over to rest against his chest. Natsu happily snuggled into Gray, resting his head under his chin and happily breathing in his scent.

"I'm still holding a grudge, just so you know" Natsu informed

"Yeah, wouldn't doubt it" Gray laughed. After a few minutes of silence Gray spoke up again. "I cant wait for the next scan, we get to find out if it's a girl or a boy" He hummed happily, gently running his fingers over Natsu's belly.

"I was thinking about names you know" Natsu confessed

"Come up with any?" Gray asked

"Not really but I was thinking that if it's a girl her middle name could be Ur and if it's a boy his middle name could be Igneel? If you want that?" Natsu asked shyly

"I would love that, it's perfect" Gray breathed, smiling down at Natsu

\---------------------------

After a few hours Natsu's 'morning' sickness was gone and they decided to go down to the guild to see everyone. They found Lucy sitting at the bar, talking to Mira and joined her.

"Hey Lucy, how's it going" Natsu smiled as he sat in between her and Gray.

"Good, so bored though. Haven't really been on any jobs since you found out you were pregnant. It's not the same going without you guys" Lucy confessed

"We should go on a job, all of us" Natsu exclaimed

"But Natsu you're pregnant" Lucy stated

"And you're still single, what's your point?" Natsu retorted

"My point is you could get hurt" Lucy countered

"I'm not going to get hurt" Natsu insisted

"Lucy is right Natsu, It's too dangerous for you to take on any jobs at the minute" Gray pointed out

"Not all the jobs are dangerous!" Natsu yelled

"I just think it would be best if you didn't go on any jobs at the minute" Gray confessed

"Whatever" Natsu muttered, getting up and storming away from Gray and Lucy. Gray was quick to get up and follow him, smiling apologetically back at Lucy before going after Natsu.

"Leave me alone Gray, I don't want to talk" Natsu insisted

"Why are you getting so upset?" Gray questioned, grabbing a hold of Natsu's wrist to stop him walking away

"Because, I'm pregnant Gray, not inept. I can still do stuff" Natsu hissed

"I know that, but it doesn't mean it isn't dangerous for you to do a job" Gray explained 

"I can still protect myself the same as before Gray. I don't need you telling me what I can and cannot do" Natsu declared

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do. Just please don't take any jobs" Gray pleaded

"Whatever" Natsu mumbled in defeat, pulling his wrist from Gray's grip before storming out of the guild.

\------------------------

As Natsu was walking away from the guild hall he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up walking straight into someone. He lifted his head up to see who he had walked into.

"Oh, sorry Natsu. I wasn't looking where I was going" Levy apologised

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention either" Natsu confessed

"You ok?" Levy question

"Yeah I'm fine" Natsu lied

"You and Gray fall out?" Levy chuckled

"How'd you know?" Natsu asked

"I know that look, it's how I look when I fall out with Gajeel" Levy laughed "Wanna talk about it?" she asked

"It's stupid, but I wanted to go on a job but Gray insists it's too dangerous. I'm so bored though of being stuck here, I miss going out on jobs with everyone" Natsu explained

"You know he's just looking out for you, he can't control his protective instincts anymore than you can control yours" Levy smiled softly

"I know and that's why I'm annoyed" Natsu sighed

"Because he cares?" Levy questioned, slightly confused

"No because I know he's right. I know I shouldn't be going out on any jobs but Gray always seems to be the one protecting me and I guess I wanted to prove I can take care of myself" Natsu confessed

"Natsu, I constantly have over protective Gajeel, which gets on my nerves but I know he means well. You've got more than just yourself to think about now. Gray probably feels pretty useless right now because you're the one pregnant which means you're the one going through everything like the morning sickness, back aches and heartburn and there's nothing he can do about that." Levy explained

"I should probably go find Gray" Natsu said, smiling at Levy before leaving

\----------------------

Just as Natsu was about to walk into the guild hall the doors swung open and Gray stepped out.

"Hi" Natsu smiled softly

"I thought you went home?" Gray asked

"I didn't make it that far" Natsu confessed "I'm sorry Gray, I know you were just trying to protect me and I knew I shouldn't be going on any jobs but I just wanted to prove I could still do stuff for myself and that I was still capable of protecting myself" Natsu rambled

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't try and stop you from doing things you want to" Gray apologised "and you don't need to prove that you can protect yourself, I know you can Natsu. You've proved it time and time again" Gray whispered, pulling Natsu into a hug

"Can we go home now and have pizza?" Natsu mumbled into Gray's

"Anything for you princess" Gray teased

"Don't make me fall out with you again" Natsu warned. Gray just laughed before gently kissing Natsu's lips.

"Love you" Gray murmured

"Yeah, yeah, love you too now lets go eat" Natsu replied


	16. About Time

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Lucy beamed as Natsu and Gray exited the infirmary after Natsu's check up with Porlyusica. Gray and Natsu both smiling brightly as they closed the distance between Lucy and themselves.

"It's a girl" Natsu confirmed, turning to smile at Gray.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited! I'm going to be an aunt to a precious baby girl. She could call me Aunty Lu or Aunty Lu Lu, that's even cuter right?!" Lucy squealed, rambling on as Natsu and Gray just laughed at her.

"Hey I'm tired, I'm going to head home" Natsu said

"I'll come with you. See you later Lucy" Gray smiled as he took Natsu's hand.

\------------------------------

It was about an hour after they got home and Natsu has been asleep most of it. He wandered out of the bedroom to find Gray sitting on the sofa. Gray smiled up at Natsu as he walked over in front of Gray to lean down and give him a kiss. Natsu deepened the kiss and crawled into Gray's lap as Gray gently held onto his hips. After a few minutes of making out, Natsu began to gently grind his hips down into Gray's. 

"I, uh, I should get down to the guild" Gray sputtered. Natsu looked down at Gray in confusion.

"Why?" Natsu asked

"I uh told Erza I would help her with a few things and it's getting late so I should probably go and see her" Gray lied looking away from Natsu

"Oh, ok. Sorry" Natsu mumbled getting up off Gray and quickly making his way into the bedroom. Gray hadn't mentioned earlier that he was going to help Erza with stuff. Natsu heard the front door close and couldn't hold back the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Clearly Gray didn't want to have sex with him. Natsu curled up in bed, still crying as he tried to find an explanation but not finding any. Apart from the most obvious, Gray didn't find Natsu attractive now that he was pregnant. Natsu could feel his stomach in a knot as he continued to think about Gray making up excuses so that he could avoid Natsu. Did he just not want sex? Was it because he didn't find Natsu attractive because he was pregnant? Did he think Natsu looked fat? Natsu didn't know what do think. Natsu was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as he heard someone come into the house.

"Gray? Natsu?" Lucy called as she closed the front door behind her.

Natsu quickly stood from the bed, wiping the tears from his eyes and trying to make himself look half decent before going to greet Lucy.

"Uh, hey Lucy. What are you doing here" Natsu asked his voice breaking a bit as he spoke. Lucy eyed him cautiously before replying.

"Just after you two left Porlyusica came out and gave me your tablets cause you forgot to take them with you, so I came to drop them off" Lucy stated 

"Oh thanks" Natsu smiled weakly 

"So... Are we going to talk about what's wrong? Lucy coaxed, knowing full well that Natsu had been crying and Gray clearly wasn't home. Natsu looked over to her trying his best to keep it together but just couldn't manage it. He broke down yet again. He blamed being pregnant. Lucy rushed over, pulling him into a hug and gently rubbing his back to try and comfort him in some way. Lucy gently lead Natsu over to the sofa, sitting him down before taking a seat next to him.

"So what happened?" Lucy asked 

"Gray, he doesn't want to, he wont have sex with me" Natsu whispered "We haven't done anything in a few months now and every time I try, he doesn't want to and then earlier he made up an excuse about needing to help Erza and then he left" Natsu explained 

"I'm sure you're just over thinking it" Lucy stated

"I think he thinks I'm unattractive cause I'm pregnant and that's why he's avoiding sex" Natsu mumbled

"Natsu, there is no way in hell Gray could find you unattractive. He loves you as much as you love him" Lucy scolded, not wanting Natsu to be thinking things like that

"It's the only thing that makes sense" Natsu insisted

"How about I stay with you a while and we can watch a movie or something? Take your mind off it" Lucy suggested

"Yeah, I'd like that" Natsu confessed

\---------------------

Gray had been sitting in the guild hall for a while now on his own. He didn't really know what to do. He then spotted Levy walking past and quickly got up to go talk to her.

"Levy!" Gray shouted as he got close enough to her

"Oh, hey Gray" She smiled as she turned around to face Gray

"Do you mind if I talk to you about something? I mean if your busy it's fine, it's uh not important. Actually never mind, forget I said anything." Gray rushed out

"I'm not busy and besides it's clearly important" She smiled as she walked over to a table in the corner away from the rest of the guild members, Gray following behind. They sat opposite each other, Levy waiting for Gray to start. Gray didn't really know what to say, he wasn't sure why he had asked to talk to Levy in the first place. He knew how awkward it would be.

"Me and Natsu haven't had sex in a few months now" Gray blurted out, cheeks turning a light shade of pink

"Well I'm sure Natsu just doesn't want to because he's tired and-" Levy started but was soon cut off by Gray

"It's not him that doesn't want to have sex, it's me" Gray confessed

"Okay, I'm kinda lost now" Levy replied 

"I want to have sex with him, it's just, I'm scared" Gray mumbled 

"You're scared? I mean you and Natsu have clearly had sex before, what's different now?" Levy questioned 

"The difference is he's pregnant and I'm terrified I'm going to hurt him or something" Gray explained

"Boys really are idiots" Levy laughed. Gray looked over at her, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "You aren't going to hurt him or the baby" She added, looking over to Gray

"Yeah but what if-" Gray started

"You are not going to hurt him" Levy repeated "and besides Natsu seems keen, so you really don't have any thing to be doubting" She insisted 

\--------------------

Gray returned home to find Natsu and Lucy sitting on the sofa watching some film. They both turned to look at him as he entered the living room. Lucy stood and gathered her stuff, knowing that they needed to talk.

"I should be going now anyway. I'll see you two tomorrow" Lucy smiled as she left.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Gray apologised as he sat down next to Natsu

"It's fine" Natsu mumbled, keeping his eyes locked on the TV. They sat in silence for a few moments before Gray spoke up again.

"I shouldn't of lied to you Natsu and I'm really sorry but I was scared and I didn't know what to do" Gray pleaded looking at Natsu

"Scared? Scared of what? Scared of realising how ugly I am now?" Natsu snapped

"What? No! I was scared that I was going to hurt you or the baby. That's why I kept avoiding it. You couldn't really believe I'd think you were ugly now?" Gray questioned

"I don't know maybe. But why didn't you just tell me you were scared you idiot" Natsu yelled

"I don't know" Gray mumbled 

"I know, because you're an idiot" Natsu stated

"Ok we've established I'm an idiot" Gray pouted "Do you forgive me?" Gray pleaded looking over to Natsu 

"Yeah, of course I do, snowflake" Natsu smiled 

"If you want to, we have a lot of lost time to make up for" Gray suggested 

"About time!" Natsu stated, dragging Gray up off the sofa and into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying writing this series and want to say thank you to everyone who has left kudos and everyone who has been commenting because it makes me so happy! I hope you all continue to enjoy it


	17. Little Winged One

Gray woke the following morning spooning Natsu, his back flush against Gray's chest. He breathed out happily, pulling Natsu in closer to his chest, gently wrapping his arms around him and placing a hand on Natsu's bump, rubbing gently. Gray was slowly drifting back to sleep when the bedroom door flung open, disrupting the silence.

"You aren't still in bed?! I told you we were coming round and besides its nearly midday" Lucy chirped. Gray looked over in confusion, not having a clue what was going on. Natsu groaned, covering his face as he heard Lucy's loud voice.

"We can do it some other time, go away" Natsu mumbled tiredly 

"No, we came the whole way here and brought all the stuff so we are doing it!" Lucy insisted 

"Do what exactly?" Gray questioned, still not knowing what was going on

"Didn't Natsu tell you? We're going to try and make a mould of Natsu's belly so that we know how to do it. Then we'll do it properly before fairy is born, near Natsu's due date. So this is gonna be our trial run" Lucy informed "So, get up" Lucy ordered, moving closer to the bed to pull the quilt off Gray and Natsu. Her face flushed bright pink once the covers landed on the floor and she realised they were naked.

"Why does this always happen to me" Lucy cried, covering her eyes before running out of the room. Gray just laughed as he watched her leave and Natsu was too tired to care.

\-------------------

It was about 10 minutes later when Gray and Natsu finally emerged from their bedroom (fully dressed) to find their friends sitting around the living room chatting amongst themselves. Lucy, Levy, Happy, Erza and surprisingly Gajeel were all there. Before anyone could even say anything Gajeel spoke up.

"I didn't choose to be here, I had no choice in the matter" Gajeel complained, glaring over at Levy.

"Hush, Gajeel. It will be fun" Levy insisted

"So are you ready Natsu?" Erza beamed 

"Yeah sure" Natsu mumbled, wishing he was still curled up in bed with Gray. He took a seat in the chair that had been placed in between the sofa and the arm chair as Gray sat down next to Erza on the sofa.

"Shirt off" Lucy hummed as she busied herself getting everything ready

"I didn't know you would want to do this kind of stuff" Gray stated

"I didn't but I was too scared to say no" Natsu mumbled and Gray just laughed. Natsu didn't say it but Gray knew he meant he was scared to say no to Erza. He knew how she got with this kinda stuff.

"Ok you'll probably have to take your trousers off aswell so we can get all of your belly" Lucy said

 

"Do I have to?" Natsu groaned 

"You'll still have your boxers on, it's fine" Lucy insisted

"Here Gray" Levy said reaching out and handing Gray a small bottle of oil. 

"Why are you giving me this?" Gray questioned, analysing the bottle in his hands.

"You need to put it over Natsu's belly so that the plaster will come off easily" Levy explained. Gray walked over to Natsu, rubbing the oil over his chest and bump, leaning down to give him a kiss once he was done.

"You two are so sweet together" Levy cooed as she watched them

"I think it's sickening" Happy teased

 

"Can we get on with this?" Natsu complained

"Yeah I agree with salamander" Gajeel muttered

"Ok would you two give over" Erza glared 

It took Lucy and Levy 20 minutes just to figure out what they were going then another 20 minutes to actually apply the plaster to Natsu's bump. They were currently waiting for it to dry. 

"Can you go make me something to eat?" Natsu asked Gray 

"Sure what do you want baby?" Gray hummed turning his attention to Natsu

"Do you really need to ask that" Natsu replied. Gray rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly as he got up to go to the kitchen.

"How much longer?" Natsu whined

"It should be dry in 10 or 15 minutes" Lucy confirmed 

Gray returned a few minutes later with a bowl in his hand. He handed it to Natsu before returning to his seat.

"What the hell are you eating?" Gajeel questioned, screwing his nose up as he spotted Natsu's food

"That would be Natsu's most recent craving" Happy informed

"What is it exactly?" Lucy asked

"It's only cereal" Natsu mumbled through a mouthful

"Yeah, cereal with mushy peas and ketchup" Gray laughed 

"leave me alone, none of you understand. I can't help it, I literally need to have it" Natsu huffed out

"I found him eating it in the kitchen at 3 in the morning a few days ago" Gray explained "the first craving was ice cubes and then it was mashed potatoes with maple syrup and now this" Gray added 

"That's so weird Natsu" Lucy stated 

"Okay, yeah, we all get it, it's weird. Blame the baby" Natsu insisted

"Ok well on a different note, I think we can take the cast off now" Levy informed

"Can I keep eating?" Natsu asked 

"Yes Natsu you can keep eating while we take it off" Lucy laughed, rolling her eyes.

It took a few minutes but they finally got the cast off Natsu's belly. Lucy was pretty proud of how well it turned out and Natsu was just happy to be able to move again. He pulled his trousers back on before going over and sitting in Gray's lap as there was no where else to sit.

"Can't believe I'll have to go through all this again" Natsu sighed

"Yeah but next time we will know what we're doing" Lucy informed "I can't wait to show everyone the cast" She beamed.

"By the way, we have something we need to tell you" Gray stated

"We have a name for fairy" Natsu smiled

"You do? Since when?" Erza asked excitedly 

"We picked out names ages ago but had to wait to find out if we were having a girl or a boy and then we wanted to tell you when we were all together" Natsu explained

"So what's her name going to be?" Lucy questioned

"Aleta Ur Dragneel-Fullbuster"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aleta:  
> Little Winged One


	18. One More Thing

"I'm too tired to walk" Natsu whined 

"I'm not going to carry you" Gray warned 

"I wasn't going to ask you to" Natsu mumbled

"We are nearly at the guild anyway. I told you to stay home if you were tired" Gray replied

"Yeah well I get lonely" Natsu mumbled

"Aww does my princess get lonely without me" Gray teased, wrapping his arms around Natsu's waist. Natsu just glared at him. "Aww don't get grumpy" Gray added leaning in to gently kiss Natsu. Natsu rolled his eyes before taking a hold of Gray's hand and continuing to walk.

"What is it Lucy wants anyway?" Natsu asked 

"She didn't say, she just asked if I could help her with a few things" Gray replied.

When they made it to the guild hall they walked in, still hand in hand, and made their way over to the bar. Natsu quickly sat down in one of the stools, letting out a sigh of relief as his feet and back were killing him. Gajeel and Levy were on the stools next to Natsu and Mira was behind the bar.

"I'm going to go find Lucy, shouldn't be too long" Gray informed as his placed a kiss to the side of Natsu's head before leaving.

"I'll see you later" Natsu smiled 

"I see the ice princess has left your side for once" Gajeel pointed out

"Yeah he said he'd help Lucy with a few things so I thought I may as well come down to the guild so i'm not alone at home" Natsu explained, not caring that Gajeel had meant it in a teasing way.

"So how are you feeling?" Mira beamed from the other side of the bar

"Huge, sore, tired, hungry. The list goes on" Natsu complained 

"Well how far along are you now? You're getting big" Mira questioned 

"Nearly 27 weeks" Natsu confirmed, subconsciously rubbing his belly

"I can't believe how little time is left before we all get to meet her!" Levy chimed in

"I can' wait" Natsu beamed "Also I would like to go back to not having someone growing inside me as it's rather inconvenient" Natsu added

"Are you and Gray still looking at houses?" Levy asked 

"Yeah, Gray's house isn't big enough as it is, never mind with another person. Happy is insisting on getting his own room plus a room for the nursery and then our bedroom. We found one we really liked that's not too far from the guild and we're thinking about putting an offer on it. Honestly it's perfect and I loved it" Natsu replied 

"You should go for it, you'll want to be moved in and have the nursery set up with plenty of time left before your due date" Levy commented

"Yeah I know, that's what I said but Gray said we should think it over a bit more" Natsu explained

"Hey it looks like Guildarts is back" Mira pointed out, spotting him making his way over to the bar with Cana following behind. 

"Hey Guildarts!" Natsu beamed as Guildarts made his way over, stopping next to Levy.

"Natsu, I am far too tired to fight you right now" Guildarts insisted 

"Uh yeah, I'm not exactly too fit to be fighting at the minute" Natsu muttered, standing from his seat and walking round Gajeel and Levy to stand in front of Guildarts. 

"You, you're, wow, you're" Guildarts fumbled over his words, too much in shock to get the words out

"Pregnant? yeah" Natsu finished 

"I'm guessing this a dragon slayer thing, but did you get pregnant instead of your girlfriend or do you have a boyfriend?" Guildarts questioned, Levy giggling to herself at his question.

"Dad, really?" Cana sighed, rolling her eyes at her father.

"I have a boyfriend" Natsu blushed, answering Guildarts question

"Ohh so who is he? Do I know him?" Guildarts asked giddily.

"You definitely know him" Natsu informed 

"So? Who is it?" Guildarts coaxed.

Gray jogged over to Natsu, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Sorry I took so long" Gray panted

"S'ok" Natsu smiled, turning his head to the side to look over at Gray as he leaned over to plant a quick kiss on Gray's lips.

"Gray? It's Gray? You're boyfriend is Gray?" Guildarts questioned in disbelief 

"Ah yeah, he is" Natsu laughed 

"Oh yeah, I kinda forget you didn't know" Gray chuckled as he watched Guildarts try and make sense of it all.

"You told me I didn't miss anything Cana. I wouldn't like to see what it would be like if I had actually missed something" Guildarts spluttered 

"It's nice to see you back but I need to borrow Natsu a minute" Gray smiled

"Ah yeah, well congratulations, I suppose" Guildarts mumbled, still trying to process everything.

\---------------

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked

"Just wait and see" Gray replied

"But Gray I'm too tired to walk" Natsu complained

"Shh we're nearly there" Gray insisted

"Why are we here?" Natsu questioned, gesturing to the house they were now in front of which happened to be the one Natsu had wanted to but.

"Look there" Gray pointed sadly. Natsu looked over and saw that a giant 'sold' sticker had been placed over the for sale sign and he felt his heart break a little.

"I'm sorry Natsu" Gray mumbled "But we now have to move all our stuff into our new home" Gray beamed, holding the keys up for Natsu to see.

"You mean?" Natsu asked and Gray simply nodded. Natsu launched forward wrapping his arms around Gray. "Thank you" Natsu breathed

"Come on, I want to show you something" Gray smiled, taking Natsu's hand and leading him into their new home. He took him up the stairs and into one of the rooms. 

"Wow" Natsu whispered looking around the room. The room was painted a cream colour with a large crib against the back wall with Aleta spelt out in pastel pink letters above it. 

"When did you do all this" Natsu asked in awe

"The last few days, I asked Wendy and Lucy to help me" Gray confessed "But there's still one more thing" Gray whispered, reaching out to turn Natsu to face him and lowering himself onto one knee.

"Gray?" Natsu whispered 

"You know I love you, and I will never love anyone else as long as I live. Natsu Dragneel, will you marry me?" Gray asked, gently biting at his lip

"Yes" Natsu whispered, feeling tears stream down his face. He dropped down the his knees, pulling Gray into a hug. Gray took Natsu's hand and placed the white gold band around his finger.

"I love you" Natsu stated, gently placing kisses to Gray's lips

"I love you too" Gray beamed


	19. It's Too Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to this while I write- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o87hNhgfZvI

  

"Gray Fullbuster, you are in so much trouble!" Lucy yelled as she entered the guild, eyes landing on the ice mage

"What did I do?" Gray whispered. Natsu turned his attention to Gray, shrugging his shoulders.

"God knows" Natsu chuckled 

"So what have you got to say for yourself?" Lucy demanded as she stopped in front if Gray

"Uh, Sorry? I was an idiot?" Gray replied hesitantly "Also could you tell me why i'm an idiot, you know, to refresh my memory of how much of an idiot i am" Gray added, still not knowing what he had done.

"You didn't tell me you were going to propose to Natsu!" Lucy insisted, punching Gray's shoulder

"Ow" Gray pouted, rubbing his shoulder "I didn't know i was suppose to tell you. It's like you're the only one i didn't tell, i didn't tell anyone, well apart from Happy" Gray explained

"You told the cat and not me?!" Lucy yelled 

"The cat has a name" Happy interjected "And of course Gray told me, he had to ask for my blessing after all, didn't he?" Happy informed 

"That's not quite why i told you Happy, but sure lets go with that" Gray deadpanned rolling his eyes at the exceed. 

"You still coulda told me" Lucy pouted, taking a seat next to Natsu

"I didn't want to tell anyone just in case, also i didn't need anyone making me anymore nervous than I already was" Gray confessed

"Ok, ok I get it, but seriously you were really worried that Natsu was going to say no, that boy wouldn't be able to function without you anymore" Lucy laughed 

"First off, I'm sitting right here and secondly that isn't true" Natsu mumbled, glaring at Lucy "but shes right, there was no chance that i was gonna say no" Natsu smiled, turning to face a Gray and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"Aren't you two just sickening" Lucy pointed out "Anyway, congratulations" Lucy squealed, pulling Natsu into a hug

"Thank you" Natsu beamed 

"So does everyone know now?" Lucy asked 

"Well we didn't really tell anyone, not that we were keeping it a secret, we just didn't see the need to tell everyone, but everyone obviously saw the ring" Gray explained

"News travels fast in here, I'm surprised we were able to hide our relationship to begin with, everyone in here seems to just to be able to find everything out" Natsu pointed out

"Yeah, nothing is ever kept a secret here" Lucy laughed 

\----------

Gray and Natsu were making their way home, they still had to move the rest of their furniture in but Gray and Erza had moved their bed in so that they could stay there. Natsu suddenly stopped walking, letting go of Gray's hand.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, turning to face Natsu

"Something's wrong, I think I'm having contractions" Natsu replied worriedly, rubbing his bump

"But it's far too early" Gray worried "Ok we'll head back to the guild and get you to the infirmary" Gray instructed

"Ok" Natsu nodded

"You ok to walk" Gray asked 

"Yeah I should be fine" Natsu replied, gently holding a hand over his bump

\---------------

"Didn't you too just leave?" Lucy questioned as she saw Gray and Natsu walking through the guild hall

"Lucy I need you to tell master we need Porlyusica" Gray instructed as he lead Natsu to the infirmary

"Ok, yeah" Lucy replied, rushing to go find Makarov 

Gray helped Natsu up onto the bed and took a seat next to him. 

"You just need to breathe and stay calm Natsu, everything's going to be fine" Gray assured

"I am calm, don't tell me I'm not calm" Natsu snapped 

"Ok I understand you're worried but remember how I taught you to control my magic? I need you to focus on that" Gray instructed

"Gray now is not the time to be thinking about your magic" Natsu insisted

"Ok but you turning the place into a giant ice cube is probably going to make things a lot harder for Porlyusica" Gray pointed out

"Huh?" Natsu questioned before looking around him and realising that he was slowly freezing everything in the room. "Oh, sorry" Natsu mumbled

"It's ok, just remember how I taught you" Gray smiled. Natsu nodded and tried to focus on controlling his magic but just as the ice was starting to dissipate Natsu felt another contraction. He instinctively reached out to grab Gray's hand. Once the pain had subsided he looked down to see he had now frozen the entire floor.

"whoops" Natsu smiled weakly 

Moments later Porlyusica entered the room. Gray moved from his spot on the bed next to Natsu to the chair next to the bed to allow her room to work. 

"What seems to be the problem?" Porlyusica asked

"I'm having contractions" Natsu informed 

"How far apart are they?" Porlyusica questions 

"20 minutes or more apart" Natsu replied

After 10 minutes of Porlyusica examining Natsu she gave him an IV drip to stop his premature labour. 

"I would like you to stay here over night so that I can be sure that your labour has stopped. I'm also going to prescribe you tablets that should prevent contractions happening pre maturely. You will take the tablets right up until the baby is born as you will be having a C-section." Porlyusica informed "Apart from the early labour you still have a happy, healthy baby girl so there is nothing to be worried about" She added 

"Thank you" Natsu smiled. Porlyusica nodded her head and smiled gently at Gray and Natsu before leaving them alone.

"I told you everything was fine" Gray smiled 

"You didn't know that" Natsu pointed out

"Shh, I knew, I know everything. Also our little girl is going to be born into an ice cube" Gray mumbled 

"What are you talking about?" Natsu questioned 

"Well you couldn't control your magic while having a contraction never mind while you're having a C-section. We'll be lucky if you don't freeze everyone along with the guild" Gray chuckled

"How about you try having someone shove their hands into a hole in your stomach and see how good you are at controlling your magic" Natsu pouted 

"You'll be fine, you won't even feel a thing" Gray pointed out 

"Not the point, I'll still know it's happening" Natsu insisted

"Yeah but just think, at the end of it all you'll get to meet our baby girl" Gray beamed 

"We'll get to meet our baby girl" Natsu corrected 

"Yeah, and she's going to be perfect in every single way" Gray smiled. Both of them now anticipating the day that they will finally get to meet their baby girl.


	20. April 15th

"You ready?" Gray smiled, holding out his hand to help Natsu up from where he was sitting

"As ready as I'll ever be" Natsu replied, taking Gray's hand to help pull himself up.

Natsu was now 9 months pregnant and today was the set date for Natsu's C-section. It was currently 1:30pm and they were about to make their way down to the guild hall to meet Porlyusica as she would obviously be the one delivering Aleta. Natsu and Gray were both more excited than they could even express but also very nervous to be meeting their baby girl. They were both terrified that they wouldn't know how to look after her once she was born. Neither of them had ever looked after any children and they didn't have any younger siblings. They didn't even have their parents to guide them like other people did, they were completely on their own, and it was terrifying.

"You sure you're ok to walk?" Gray worried

"Gray, I'm fine. The guild is only around the corner and I'm not going to have my bump for much longer, I can manage" Natsu laughed, after all this time and Gray still stressed about everything.

"Ok, I'm just making sure. You know I'm kinda going to miss the bump" Gray confessed, running his free hand over the bump and gently smiling to himself as he did so. Gray glanced up at Natsu to notice him giving him a weird look. "What's that look for?" Gray questioned 

"I know you'll miss the bump but don't get any ideas. No more babies Gray, at least not yet. That means no more baby bumps" Natsu warned 

"I wasn't thinking that" Gray mumbled "You know everyone's going to be fussing over you when we go into the guild" Gray pointed out

"Yeah I know, what else would you expect" Natsu chuckled 

\---------------

Natsu and Gray finally made their way to the infirmary after stopping to talk to their friends for a while. Natsu got changed into the gown that he was provided with and climbed up onto the bed in the infirmary, making himself comfortable. A few minutes later Porlyusica arrived to prepare Natsu for the C-section, handing Gray a set of scrubs to change into. Porlyusica moved Natsu into the small surgery room that was off from the infirmary where two nurses were already waiting. There was a small divide placed so that Natsu couldn't see what was going on. Gray stood next to the bed, tightly holding Natsu's hand.

 

"You might feel a bit of pressure but that's normal" Porlyusica informed 

"You feeling ok?" Gray questioned

"Mm-hmm" Natsu hummed 

"Just stay calm, everything's fine" Gray smiled, rubbing circles on the back of Natsu's hand with his thumb

"I am calm" Natsu confirmed. Not two minutes later, the room slowly started to freeze over. Gray looked down at Natsu and then around the room as ice slowly crept up the walls.

"I thought you said you were calm?" Gray asked 

"I lied" Natsu snapped "Surprisingly I don't like having someone rummaging around in a gaping hole in my stomach. How about you try it next and I can tell you how to be calm, that sounds good to-" Natsu rambled before abruptly being interrupted by crying that suddenly filled the room.

"Natsu, it's her" Gray breathed as he watched Porlyusica lift the baby up into her arms. One of the nurses reached him a pair of scissors.

"Want to cut the umbilical cord?" The nurse smiled. Gray nodded, reaching out to take the scissors from her hand and cutting the cord where he was shown.

"Is she ok? Can I see her?" Natsu pleaded, getting frustrated that he wasn't able to see what was going on. Porlyusica moved towards Natsu, resting the tiny baby on his chest long enough for him to see her. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he finally laid eyes on her, leaning out to gently place a kiss on the top of her head before Porlyusica lifted her again and handed her to one of the nurses for her to be checked over and weighed.

"That's our baby girl" Gray whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on Natsu's forehead "You did it, I'm so proud of you" he added.

\------------

Once Natsu was stitched back up, they moved him back into the infirmary and helped him sit up in the bed. The nurse who had took Aleta earlier walked over with her wrapped in a blanket and gently placed her into Natsu's arms. 

"She looks like you" Natsu observed, studying the little bundle in his arms

"She has your eyes though" Gray pointed out. Natsu smiled, he couldn't be happier to have Aleta finally in his arms. He gently ran his hand over the hop of her head smiling at the bits of black hair that had gone into a soft curl. 

"You want to hold her?" Natsu asked. Gray nodded as he got up from his seat next to Natsu's bed and took the little bundle into his arms. There was a knock at the door as Porlyusica re-entered the room.

"You're friends would like to know when they can come visit" Porlyusica informed

"I kinda want it to just be me, Gray and Aleta for a while" Natsu confessed

"Me too" Gray agreed 

"I will inform them of your wishes and Gray please come and get me before Natsu goes to sleep, I would like to check his stitches" Porlyusica stated before leaving the room again

"You feeling ok? you're not in pain?" Gray asked

"I'm fine, my stomach is still pretty much numb" Natsu smiled tiredly. Gray placed a kiss on Aleta's head, letting Natsu do the same before gently placing her in the small cot that was sitting on the other side of Natsu's bed.

"Sleep for a bit, I'll wake you in a few hours" Gray instructed, meeting Natsu's lips for a soft kiss.

"Thank you" Natsu mumbled as his eyes slowly started to shut

"I love you" Gray said affectionately 

"Hm, love you too" Natsu mumble 

Gray and Natsu finally got to meet their baby girl after many months of waiting. Aleta Ur Dragneel-Fullbuster was born at 4:47pm on the 15th of April, weighing 7pounds 2ounces. She had only been in their life a matter of hours but she was already their whole world.


	21. Welcome Home

"Are you ready?" Gray asked as he placed Aleta into Natsu's arms

"Yeah" Natsu beamed 

Gray placed a kiss on Natsu's temple before exiting the infirmary. Natsu smiled as he watched him leaving, turning his attention to the sleeping baby in his arms. He still couldn't believe she was here. He gently ran his finger around the edge of her face and smiled in adoration as Aleta blinked her eyes open to look up at Natsu. Just then Gray returned with their friends as they had all been patiently waiting to meet her. Happy was the first to enter the room and he made his way over to Natsu, sitting next to him on the bed.

"She looks a lot like Gray" Happy pointed out 

"Yeah, I know" Natsu smiled

"Oh Natsu! She's adorable. Can I hold her?" Lucy beamed. Natsu smiled and nodded, passing Aleta into Lucy's awaiting arms. Levy made her way round to the bed next to Natsu, leaning down to gently hug him.

"Congratulations" Levy whispered

"Thank You" Natsu replied

"Where did Gray go?" Happy asked 

"Oh he went home to get me some clothes" Natsu informed 

"Does that mean you're getting home today? I've had to stay with Lucy and I would much rather be home" Happy pouted

"Hey! Next time you can find somewhere else to stay" Lucy snapped before quickly turning her attention back to Aleta

"Yes Happy, I'm getting home later" Natsu laughed

"Were you in much pain?" Levy asked

"Not during it, I couldn't feel anything but the stitches aren't the most pleasant thing now" Natsu complained.

Levy moved to the other side of the bed to where Lucy was, reaching out her arms. Lucy looked up at Levy and reluctantly handed her over to Levy.

"Where's Erza by the way?" Natsu questioned, noticing her absence 

"Master sent her on a job and she was not happy about it" Gajeel informed from the corner of the room as the two girls were too engrossed with Aleta to pay much attention to anything else. 

"Oh right" Natsu laughed 

"So salamander how does it feel to be a dad?" Gajeel asked

"Weird and terrifying but absolutely amazing, I couldn't be happier" Natsu beamed

"Any tips for a dad to be?" 

"Uh well considering most dads aren't the one pregnant, wait, you? Levy's?" Natsu questioned as he realised what Gajeel had just said. Levy turned her attention to Natsu and nodded, smiling as she did so.

"We found out yesterday but well you and Gray were kinda busy so we didn't get the chance to tell you" Gajeel informed 

 

"I'm so happy for you two" Natsu congratulated 

"Happy for who?" Gray asked as he returned to the infirmary

"I'm pregnant" Levy explained

"Congratulations" Gray replied as he set the bag of clothes he had brought with him next to Natsu

"Ok well now that Gray is back, we have something we want to ask all of you" Natsu stated. Everyone turned their attention over to Gray and Natsu.

"We want all of you to be Aleta's God parents, if that's ok with you" Gray smiled, looking around their friends to see their reactions.

"What? Really? Of course! You really think I would say no? Are you stupid?" Lucy rambled, tears rolling down her face as she rushed over to hug Gray and Natsu

"We would love to" Levy beamed

"You mean me as well?" Happy whispered, not wanting to get his hopes up

"Of course we mean you too, little buddy" Natsu smiled as Happy wrapped his arms around him for hug

"Thank you" Happy wept 

"She's going to be stuck with you everyday so we thought we may as well" Gray teased

"Here Gajeel, do you want to hold her?" Levy asked as she handed Aleta to Gajeel, not really giving him much choice in the matter. He gently held her in his arms as she firmly gripped one of his fingers in her tiny little hand.

"She's so tiny" Gajeel breathed in awe 

 

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to check Natsu's stitches before he leaves" Porlyusica announced as she entered the infirmary. Everyone got up to leave and Gajeel walked over and placed Aleta into Gray's arms and smiling down at the little bundle one last time before following Lucy, Levy and Happy out of the infirmary.

"So how are you feeling Natsu?" Porlyusica asked as she began to examine the stitches on Natsu's stomach.

"I'm good, just a bit tired. The stitches are only sore whenever I stand up or sit down" Natsu informed

"Good, well everything seems fine with both you and Aleta so you are free to go. I'll see you at the end of the week at your house for another check up"

"Thank you, for everything" Gray replied sincerely 

"You're welcome" Porlyusica smiled as she gathered up everything to leave "If you need any help or have any questions or problems you know where to find me, it's not easy being new parents so don't be afraid to ask" Porlyusica informed

"We'll make sure to come see you if we have any bother, don't worry" Natsu insisted 

Once Porlyusica left, Gray helped Natsu up out of the infirmary bed and into clothes of his own rather than the hospital gown he had previously been wearing. It was still painful for Natsu to move about too much with his stitches so they made sure that they were careful. Once they were ready they packed up all of Aleta's clothes and gifts they had received and placed her into her pram that Lucy had brought over for them earlier.

"Happy you coming home with us?" Gray called over as they made it out into the guild hall

"Aye sir!" Happy beamed flying over and following Gray and Natsu

"We'll see you all tomorrow" Natsu waved as they exited the guild hall

\------------

Once Natsu and Gray made it back home Natsu sighed contently. He lifted Aleta out of her pram and gently rocked her in his arms. Gray walked over behind Natsu and gently wrapped his arms around his waist before resting his head on his shoulder, placing a kiss on Natsu's jaw bone. Natsu leaned into Gray's touch, smiling happily to himself.

"Welcome home Aleta" Natsu whispered


	22. Sleeping Trial

Aleta was now 10 weeks old and Natsu and Gray were completely in love with their little girl. The first few weeks after they had brought Aleta home they had been very nervous that they were going to do something wrong or accidentally hurt her. But they had long gotten past that and they were both great at being parents. Aleta didn't sleep very much during the night but she was gradually sleeping more and more throughout the night. Tonight however was the first night that they were going to put her in her own room to sleep rather than in the moses basket that was placed beside their own bed. It was more of a trial run to see if she slept any better on her own as Natsu was worried that him and Gray snoring may be the reason that she was waking up so much during the night. Gray had set up the baby monitors and made sure that they were working. 

"You know we don't have to put Aleta in her own room yet, we still have plenty of time" Gray pointed out knowing that Natsu was probably feeling as nervous about it as he was

"Yeah I know and as much as I prefer having her in our room next to us, I think it would be best to at least see if the reason she is waking up so much through the night is because of us" Natsu stated

"Ok as long as you're sure" Gray smiled leaning in to kiss Natsu "I'm going to go make Aleta her bottle for bed, I'll be back up in a minute" Gray added as he left the room.

Natsu lifted Aleta out of her moses basket and into his arms before making his way into her room and taking a seat in the large rocking chair that sat in the corner of the room. Natsu looked down at Aleta who was smiling up at her daddy. Natsu smiled at Aleta as he hummed softly, gently rocking the chair they were sitting in. Gray appeared in the doorway holding a bottle of milk as he watched Natsu and Aleta before he spoke up.

"Here's the bottle" Gray smiled reaching the bottle out for Natsu to take

"Do you mind feeding her? I wanted to get a quick shower before she went to bed cause I didn't get the chance to have one this morning" Natsu asked 

"Yeah that's fine baby" Gray smiled as took Aleta into his arms and sat down where Natsu had just got up from

"Thank you, I'll not be long" Natsu replied, quickly kissing Gray's cheek before making his way out of the room.

"Looks like it's me and you bear, your daddy has to go for a shower" Gray cooed as he fed Aleta the bottle

"Hey Gray" Happy greeted 

"Oh, hey Happy" Gray smiled 

"So is Aleta sleeping in here tonight?" Happy asked 

"Yeah, we want to see if she sleeps any better" Gray informed 

"Well you can't blame her for not sleeping when she's stuck in a room with the two of you snoring" Happy pointed out

"We are not that bad!" Gray insisted

"Whatever you say" Happy chuckled 

"Oh Happy you're home" Natsu spoke, stopping in the doorway as he noticed the blue exceed in the nursery talking to Gray

"Aye sir" Happy replied

"Did you say to Lucy about coming over tomorrow?" Natsu asked as he tightened the towel around his waist to stop it from falling

"Yeah she said she'd be over for lunch" Happy informed

"Ok thanks" Natsu smiled "Goodnight bear" Natsu whispered as he leant down to place a kiss on the top of Aleta's head before making his way into his own room.

Gray placed Aleta into her cot, gently kissing her as he pulled the blanket up around her and placed the purple bunny teddy next to her.

"Natsu can you turn on the baby monitor in our room" Gray shouted into Natsu

"Kay" Natsu responded 

"Can you hear me?" Gray asked through the baby monitor

"Yeah I hear you" Natsu answered from the other room.

"Goodnight bear" Gray whispered before leaving the room and closing the door over slightly

"Hopefully she doesn't wake up as much now that she's in on her own" Gray thought out loud

"yeah let's hope" Natsu agreed

\-------------------

Natsu was woken at 2 in the morning by the sound of crying coming through the monitor. He slowly threw the quilt off him and swung his legs over the bed. He heard Gray start to stir as he got up from the bed.

"Go back to sleep, I'm going now" Natsu whispered

"hmm, ok" Gray mumbled still half asleep

Natsu rubbed his eyes as he entered the Nursery, lifting the crying baby into his arms and gently rocking her to try and soothe her. It wasn't long before she stopped crying as Natsu carried her down to the kitchen with him while he made her up another bottle. Once she had finished the bottle and fallen back to sleep Natsu placed her back into her cot and made his way back to bed.

\-----------------

Happy had heard Natsu up with Aleta and couldn't get back to sleep. He checked the time and it was now nearly 4 in the morning so he decided that he would go and see if there was anything to eat. As he left his room he heard Aleta moving around in her cot. He pushed the door open just enough for him to fit through so that he could check on her. When he made it to the cot he flew up so that he could see in. When he looked in he saw Aleta smiling up at him.

"You should be asleep" Happy scolded playfully as he watched Aleta's face light up. Happy decided that he would stay in with Aleta, just until she had fallen back to sleep and then he would go back to bed.

\------------------

Gray got up the following morning, looking over at Natsu who was still fast asleep, smiling to himself. He hadn't heard Aleta cry at all apart from the one time Natsu had gotten up. He quietly made his way into her nursery just to check on her and see if she was asleep or not. When he looked down into the cot he saw Happy curled up next to Aleta, the both of them fast asleep. Gray gently pulled the blanket up over the both of them.

"Thank you Happy" Gray whispered before leaving the room again. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he left.


	23. Baby Magic

Aleta was now 22 weeks old. Natsu and Gray couldn't believe how big she was getting. Natsu and Gray were making their way to the guild, Natsu pushing the empty pram and Gray holding Aleta at his side with one arm wrapped securely around her as she happily watched everything around her as she was carried. When they entered the guild hall Aleta was out of Gray's arms in a matter of seconds as Lucy swept in and took her away. Gray just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Hello my little bear" Lucy cooed 

"Hello Lucy we're fine, thanks for asking" Gray mocked 

"Oh, sorry. I got a bit too excited, it's just she hasn't seen her aunt lulu in a while have you?" Lucy beamed turning her attention back to Aleta. Aleta was still watching Gray over Lucy's shoulder as she went to sit down and burst into a fit of giggles when she saw her daddy make a face at Lucy. Lucy glared over at Gray.

"Your daddy is bad" Lucy accused loud enough for Gray to hear "and you're not supposed to laugh little misses" Lucy scolded playfully as she began tickling Aleta. Aleta erupted into giggles once more, squirming around as Lucy continued to tickle her sides. Once Lucy stopped Aleta let out one last giggle before sighing. Natsu made his way over to join Lucy, as he walked past, Aleta lifted her arms up towards him, waiting for her daddy to lift her. Natsu smiled as he lifted Aleta off Lucy's lap and into his arms.

"She really does love her daddies" Lucy stated fondly 

"Yeah she does, doesn't she" Natsu beamed as he let Aleta fiddle with the fingers on his right hand.

"So how's she sleeping at night?" Lucy asked 

"She's really good actually, she still wakes up some nights looking for a bottle but apart from that she sleeps all night" Natsu informed "Although we think that it's down to the fact that she has a friend in with her every night" Natsu added

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned, furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion 

"Happy sneaks into the cot with her and sleeps in there" Natsu explained 

"That's so adorable" Lucy awed 

"I don't think Happy knows that me and Gray know about it" Natsu added

"You know Happy loves her though, they're like brother and sister" Lucy pointed out

"Yeah I know" Natsu smiled.

Gray sat down next to Natsu after he moved the pram out of the way. He set the changing bag on the seat next to him, rummaging around in it until he found the baby wipes. He pulled one and gently wiped Aleta's face, much to her disapproval. 

"Natsu look" Gray instructed

"Hmm, what is it?" Natsu asked, turning his attention to Gray. Gray reached out and took the longest of Aleta's soft curs into his hand to show Natsu. Her black hair now had a little bit of pink at the end. 

"I always hoped she would have your pink hair" Gray confessed. Natsu smiled, running his hands through Aleta's curls, noticing a few more strands of hair that now had pink at the ends.

"She really is half Natsu, half Gray" Lucy laughed 

\--------------

Natsu and Gray had spent a few hours at the guild just catching up with everyone. Aleta sat on a blanket on the floor playing with toys whenever she wasn't being fussed over by someone. Lucy was mid way through a sentence when Aleta burst into tears. Gray bent down to pick her up, setting her in his lap and gently bouncing his legs up and down in an effort to calm her.

"You'll see Happy later, bear. He's not here" Gray shushed, still trying to calm her

"How do you know she wants Happy?" Lucy questioned 

"She has different cries for different reasons and this, this is her 'I want Happy' cry" Natsu informed 

"Awe, that's so sweet" Lucy beamed

"Yeah, she really does love Happy, that's for sure" Gray laughed 

"Ice make Happy" Natsu said as a small ice figure of Happy appeared in his hands, Aleta watching him in awe. He reached out the small figure for her to take as she stopped crying. Gray gently wiped the stray tears from her cheeks. This was the first time Aleta had actually seen anyone use magic and she was mesmerised by it. 

"I see you've finally gotten the hang of your ice magic" Lucy observed

"What do you mean finally? I was good from the beginning" Natsu insisted

"Oh yeah, sure" Lucy teased

 

Everyone turned their attention to Aleta as they heard a slight thud as she dropped the happy figure the floor and reached out her palm.

 

"What's wrong bear, did you not like your Happy figure?" Natsu asked but before he could say anything else a small swirl of ice erupted from the palm of Aleta's hand.

"Please tell me I just imagined that!" Natsu said in disbelief 

"No, I saw it too" Gray replied slowly.

"How'd she do that? She's 5 months old how the hell did she just use magic?" Lucy spluttered

"I have no idea..." Natsu mumbled, trying to figure it out for himself.

"She saw you do it and then she somehow did it" Gray pointed out

"Aleta, watch this" Natsu called as he used his fire magic. Aleta watched him contently before again, stretching out her palm. They all watched as it happened again, this time a swirl of fire though, instead of ice.

"I don't understand how she's doing it" Gray muttered 

"I've never heard of a baby who can use magic, maybe you should go talk to master or Porlyusica about it" Lucy instructed 

"Uh, yeah that sounds like a good idea" Natsu agreed


	24. Fate

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you two" Makarov muttered in disbelief as he watched Aleta copy Natsu, creating a small swirl of fire and ice in the palm of her hand for a few seconds

"What do we do?" Gray asked with concern 

"On the bright side, it looks like that is all she can do at the minute, that small swirl of magic she can create definitely won't cause any one any harm but you need to do some research and see if there are any records of this happening as I can only assume that her ability will grow the older she gets" Makarov explained 

"I'll go ask Levy to see if she could look into it for us" Gray informed, walking over to Natsu and placing Aleta into his arms before leaving the room

"I'm going to head to Porlyusica's with Wendy to see if she can help" Lucy spoke up from the corner of the room 

"Thank you" Natsu smiled as Lucy left. Natsu looked at the smiling baby in his arms, not really knowing how to feel about everything. "I don't know whether I should be proud or worried" Natsu confessed 

"You and Gray are extraordinary Wizards alone and ten times more powerful together, I don't know what else we expected from your child, I wouldn't worry about It too much Natsu we'll find answers" Makarov chuckled 

"Thanks Gramps" Natsu smiled 

\-------------

"Hey, come in" Natsu greeted as he invited Levy in

"Thank you so much for doing this for us" Gray beamed as Levy entered the living room and took a seat across from Gray 

"Don't even mention it" Levy assured

"So could you actually find information on things like this happening?" Natsu asked 

"Actually, whenever Gray told me about Aleta, I knew I had heard about something similar or I had read it somewhere and I found the book where I had read it. So basically a few hundred years ago a baby was born and he was able to use magic from a few months old, he had a form of magic that no one had ever seen before and one that no one else could ever master but it doesn't actually say what his magic was. The reason he was so powerful was because of his parents. His parents were fated to be together, they were quite literally each others, other half. So if I understand it right it means that Aleta is what you two would be if you were one person instead of two, all your magic combined all your power, she's the whole version of you two" Levy explained, trying to make sure that she was making sense 

"Ok so Aleta is basically me and Natsu combined together into one body with all our power because me and Natsu were fated to be together" Gray said, repeating what Levy had just said 

"In the least complicated explanation, yes, that's correct" Levy confirmed 

"But you said that the other baby had magic that no one has ever seen before, Aleta just has mine and Gray's magic" Natsu pointed out

"Yes but she's still too young to fully use her magic so we wont actually know what she can do until she's older" Levy stated "It would probably be best if you didn't use your magic in front of her as that's when she uses hers" Levy added

"Uh, yeah you're probably right" Natsu agreed. A few moments later crying could be heard from the baby monitor that was sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"I'll go get her" Gray smiled as he got up and made his way upstairs. "Hello bear, did you have a nice nap" Gray cooed as he lifted Aleta out of her cot and into his arms. She gently rubbed her eyes and yawned before smiling up at her daddy. Gray made his way back down stairs and into the living room, setting Aleta down on Natsu's lap as she made grabby hands towards him.

"Is Levy away?" Gray asked

"Yeah she had an ultra sound booked today" Natsu informed 

"Oh right" Gray hummed 

"So what are we going to do with you misses?" Natsu asked as he lifted Aleta up into the air before pulling her towards him and planting little kisses over her cheeks and forehead. Aleta giggled as Natsu continued with the kisses, squirming around in his hands as she did so.

"Do you think we need to worry about this" Gray asked worriedly 

"honestly, no, at the minute she's still too young to do anything with her magic and she only uses it when she sees us do it. Besides when she does get old enough to properly use her magic we have plenty of people to help us, everyone's trying to figure this out" Natsu beamed 

"Yeah, you're right. Aleta has no idea how lucky she is to have the family she does" Gray smiled fondly

"No she doesn't, but when she's older she'll understand just how much she's loved, by us and the rest of her family at the guild" Natsu assured as he placed a kiss to the top of Aleta's head

"Her big dysfunctional family, but I honestly wouldn't want it any other way" Gray chuckled


	25. That's New

It was the 15th of April which means that it was Aleta's birthday. Natsu and Gray were trying to get everything ready for her birthday party. Levy and Gajeel had come over to help them set everything up. Levy stayed with Aleta and PJ up the stairs, keeping them occupied while Natsu Gray and Gajeel set everything up. PJ was Gajeel and Levy's son, he was 17 weeks old, still a bit too young to play with Aleta properly but she didn't mind, she tended to just sit and talk to him. Aleta had been walking from about 9 months and was a lot steadier on her feet now. She also had her different words and phrases that she had learnt over the months. Her first word had been Happy and she seemed so delighted with herself when she was first able to say it. After that came dada that has now progressed into daddy, although she took to calling Gray daddy and Natsu bubba, It seemed to be her way of differentiating between her daddies, she would get frustrated when she called for daddy and didn't get the one she wanted and so took it upon herself to name Natsu. Aleta's speech was amazing for someone her age and everyone had learnt to know what she was saying even if others didn't. 

"Gray? Natsu?" Wendy called as she entered their house

"In here" Natsu replied from the kitchen 

"So what'cha need" Wendy hummed looking around the kitchen filled with balloons 

"I think Aleta's starting to get sick, I was wondering if you could use your magic?" Natsu asked

"No problem, where is she?" Wendy beamed 

"Gray's bringing her down now" Natsu informed. A few moments later Gray entered the Kitchen with Aleta in his arms. Aleta immediately started wriggling to be put down when she spotted Wendy.

"Endy!" Aleta squealed with glee, she still hadn't quite mastered all the letters of the alphabet and how to pronounce them but she was getting there

"Aren't you pretty today, who did your hair?" Wendy asked as she gently twirled one of the pigtails in her finger. Aleta's soft curls had been pulled into two pigtails that faded from black down to pink.

"Bubba" Aleta stated proudly as she pointed towards Natsu 

"Oh your bubba is very good at doing your hair isn't he" Wendy beamed as she held her hands out, a light blue glow surrounding Aleta. Aleta watched Wendy in awe as the blue glow slowly dissipated. "That should be her, all good now" Wendy added, turning her attention to Gray and Natsu

"Thank you so much Wendy" Gray thanked 

"I'll be back round later for the party" Wendy informed "Happy Birthday Aleta! I'll see you later" Wendy added as she waved goodbye

"Say bye bye to Wendy" Gray instructed as he bent down to pick Aleta up

 

"Buh-bye Endy" Aleta beamed, waving as Wendy left

"Hey I got the cake" Gajeel announced as he returned to the house

"Oh thanks, just set it over there" Natsu instructed

"Levy will be back over later, she left to put PJ down for a nap but couldn't remember if she told Gray that when they were upstairs" Gajeel informed 

"That's fine, I'm just about to put Aleta down for a nap as well" Gray stated "Say bye to Gajeel" Gray whispered into Aleta's ear

"Bye Gash" Aleta beamed

"I think that's everything set up so you can head home now if you want" Natsu informed 

"Oh, ok Ill see you guys later then" Gajeel stated

"Thanks for the help" Natsu added

"No bother" Gajeel replied before closing the front door behind him

\--------------

"Happy Birthday" Everyone beamed as they watched Aleta attempt to blow out the candle on her cake with a bit of help from Gray.

Natsu took the cake, cutting a slice and placed it on a plate in front of Aleta. It wasn't long until she had the cake all over her hands and face. Natsu chuckled to himself before continuing to cut the cake into slices for everyone at the party.

"I can't believe she's one" Lucy thought out loud while putting the pieces of cake Natsu was cutting onto plates and passing them out

"You and me both" Natsu laughed 

"Happy" Aleta squealed with joy as she spotted the blue exceed enter the room, making grabby hands at him

"Nuh-uh, the last time I went near you when you were eating I had it stuck in my fur for days" Happy huffed making a face at Aleta. Aleta just giggled.

"You want a piece of cake Happy?" Natsu asked 

"Aye sir!" Happy replied, hastily making his way over to take the plate Lucy was holding out to him and flying over to sit next to Aleta, making sure to stay at arms length so that she couldn't cover him in icing.

"Let's get you cleaned up" Gray laughed as he cleaned Aleta's hands and face. He lifted the plate away with what was left of the cake and cleaned up the table as well, brushing the crumbs into his hand.

"Shit!" Natsu yelled 

"Natsu language" Gray warned nodding towards Aleta

"Sorry" Natsu mumbled, holding his finger as blood dripped down his hand

"What did you do?" Gray questioned, rushing over to Natsu to examine his finger 

"It's fine I just cut it with the knife, It'll be fine" Natsu assured, walking over to the sink and running his finger under the tap

"Bubba?" Aleta whispered

"Bubba's fine, see?" Gray assured, lifting Aleta from the table and carrying her over to Natsu 

"Bubba" Aleta sniffled as she made grabby hands towards Natsu. Natsu turned off the tap and reached out, taking Aleta from Gray's arms. Aleta snuggled into Natsu tucking her head under his chin before taking Natsu's hand that had been under the tap and examining it for herself.

"See bubba's fine" Natsu assured. Aleta lifted her head to look at Natsu before giving him a kiss. She carefully took Natsu's hurt finger in her hand and held her other hand above it. Natsu looked at her questioningly, not understanding what she was doing. After a few seconds a soft blue glow emitted from her hands and surrounded Natsu's finger. Once she was done she pushed Natsu's finger towards him. He looked at it carefully, noticing the cut on his finger was now gone. Natsu looked over to Gray and Lucy who were watching in bewilderment.

"Well that's new" Happy sputtered through a mouthful of cake


	26. Wedding Plans?

The following day after the party, Natsu and Gray had arranged to meet Makarov, Porlyusica and Levy at the guild to talk about Aleta's magic. Gray pushed Makarov's office door open to allow Natsu to push the pram in. Natsu placed the pram beside an empty seat before sitting down in it, Gray joining him in the chair next to it. 

"So I guess we were wrong about her magic" Makarov spoke up

"Just a bit" Gray laughed

"It seems that she can use any magic as long as she's seen it, after she has seen it in use she can fully understand it and is capable of using it. We thought she could only use fire and ice because those were the only ones we had seen her use but in fact those were the only ones she had even seen anyone use" Porlyusica explained 

"But she has seen Happy use his magic practically everyday since she was born" Natsu pointed out 

"I can only assume that she isn't powerful enough yet to use Happy's magic, so far all she can do with your magic is create a small swirl of it and with Wendy's magic she healed a small cut on your finger, she hasn't used the magic in any extreme way because she can't, well not yet at least" Porlyusica explained 

"So Aleta's magic is that she can use any form of magic as long as she has seen someone use it, then after that she can use it whenever without having to see it again?" Gray questioned

"It seems so" Porlyusica confirmed 

"Don't worry, I have already informed the guild that they are not permitted to use magic when Aleta is around" Makarov informed 

"Thanks" Natsu smiled 

"But how do we control her magic? I mean can we? Obviously when she's older I want her to use her magic but I do not need a one year old who can use magic" Gray stated

"That's where I come in. I've found a potion that will limit Aleta's magic and will continue to work until you stop giving her it. It won't stop her from being able to use her magic but it will limit her abilities to their weakest form which would be how they are now. Me and Porlyusica have been working on getting the ingredients, we haven't got them all yet but we should have them soon and should have the potion done by tomorrow" Levy informed

"Thank you, both of you" Gray smiled

\-----------

"Hey-ya" Lucy beamed as she took a seat at the table across from Natsu

"Oh hey" Natsu greeted

"Where's Gray and Aleta?" Lucy asked, noticing their absence 

"Gray went to change her nappy" Natsu informed 

"Ok, so question. Have you and Gray even discussed your wedding since you got engaged?" Lucy questioned 

"No not really, I was pregnant when he proposed then we had Aleta who took up all our time and then she started using magic which was a surprise and we just never had time. The only thing we did decide though was that we wanted to wait until Aleta was old enough to be able to be ring bearer. Apart from that though we've been too busy" Natsu stated

"Too busy for what?" Gray questioned as he returned with Aleta walking next to him, tightly holding two of his fingers in her hand.

"Wedding Plans" Natsu informed 

"Yeah, who knew having a baby would be so time consuming" Gray responded sarcastically, laughing to himself 

"Well I think you two should make time to plan it, go away for a night or something. When's the last time you went away or had any time to yourselves?" Lucy asked 

"A few months ago" Natsu stated

"Natsu, you better not be talking about the day that I looked after Aleta for a few hours and put her to bed while you and Gray helped master at the guild" Lucy accused

"Maybe" Natsu mumbled 

"Seriously you two need some alone time. When's the last time you, you know?" Lucy asked, shrugging her shoulders as she spoke 

"Lucy!" Natsu flushed 

"If we find time, we try and enjoy ourselves" Gray informed

"That didn't answer my question" Lucy smirked 

"It was a while ago, ok, we're busy all day and then once Aleta goes to bed we're both tired" Natsu mumbled

"See that's exactly my point, this weekend i'll look after Aleta and you two are going on a date. And you know you could of always asked me to babysit so you two can have some alone time" Lucy smirked, laughing as Natsu's faced turned red

"We weren't going to ask you to look after Aleta so that we could..." Natsu trailed of feeling his cheeks heat up even more

"Thank you, me and Natsu would love a night away somewhere, we really appreciate it but maybe we should change the subject before Natsu gets anymore embarrassed" Gray chuckled 

"Just no more babies, not yet at least" Lucy added

"Anyway" Natsu spoke, choosing to ignore Lucy's last comment "We should probably get going, get Aleta ready for bed. You coming bear?" Natsu cooed as he reached his arms out toward Aleta who was sitting on a blanket on the floor playing with her teddy bear.

"Bubba" Aleta smiled joyfully as she carefully stood and ran towards Natsu, being easily lifted up into his arms as she giggled gleefully.

"Bye bye, Lu Lu" Aleta waved from Natsu's arms 

"Thanks again Lucy, we'll see you later" Gray smiled, following Natsu to the guild doors, pushing the empty pram in front of him

"I meant what I said Natsu, no more babies" Lucy teased 

"Yeah yeah, I heard you the first time" Natsu huffed, pushing the door open and walking out. Gray chuckled, turning to wave at Lucy one last time before following Natsu out through the doors.


	27. Alone Time

Natsu and Gray returned to their hotel room after having a meal at a nice restaurant near their hotel. They found it weird to actually sit and have a meal without ending up with spaghetti hoops thrown down them. Gray had been dying to get Natsu back to the hotel room all night and now that they were finally there, Gray couldn't keep his hands off of Natsu. The door had only closed and Gray had Natsu pinned up against the wall, roughly connecting their lips for a deep, needy kiss.

"Hm, Gray, uh, aren't we meant to be planning our wedding?" Natsu pointed out as they pulled away for a breath, biting his lip as he couldn't tear his eyes away from Gray's kiss swollen lips.

"Uh, yeah, wedding plans, yeah, that's right" Gray panted slightly, resting his hands on either side of Natsu, not showing any signs of moving

"Yeah, the wedding plans" Natsu whispered distractedly as he flicked his eyes up to meet Gray's and back to his lips again. 

After a few moments of silence, Natsu pulled Gray towards him, connecting their lips once more. Gray moved his hands round to squeeze Natsu's ass before quickly hoisting him up, making sure not to break their kiss. Natsu wrapped his legs around Gray's waist and his arms around his neck.

"Bed" Natsu moaned between kisses. Gray made a sound of approval before carrying Natsu over and laying him down on the bed, giving him one last kiss before pulling away.

"You've been taking that birth control potion Porlyusica gave you right?" Gray asked 

"Yeah, I've been taking it" Natsu assured 

"Holy shit, I've missed seeing you like this" Gray breathed as he looked down at Natsu with flushed cheeks, messy hair and swollen pink lips. Natsu started to unbutton his shirt as Gray undid Natsu's belt and made quick work of removing his trousers. Gray removed his own shirt before climbing onto the bed, straddling Natsu's hips. He sucked gently on Natsu's neck before planting kisses down along his chest, making his way to the waist band of Natsu's boxers. Natsu could feel Gray's hot breath on his cock and couldn't help but moan as Gray licked a strip up the front of his boxers. Natsu couldn't take it anymore, he reached out and began to fiddle with Gray's trousers, trying to undo the button. Gray chuckled as Natsu grew more impatient and more needy with each passing moment.

"Gray, take off your trousers" Natsu whined as he gave up on trying to undo the button.

"So needy" Gray whispered as he bent down to nibble on Natsu's ear 

"Please" Natsu moaned. Gray stood up from the bed and quickly stepped out of his trousers, kicking them off his feet before turning his attention to Natsu.

Natsu crawled to the end of the bed, roughly pulling Gray's boxers down and freeing his fully erect cock from the confinement of the fabric. Natsu took Gray's cock into his mouth, taking all of it, inch by inch. Natsu's mouth was hot and moist around Gray's cock as he quickly bobbed his head up and down, his moans sending vibrations through Gray's cock making him moan and curse. Natsu pulled off of Gray's cock and looked up at him, gently biting his lip.

"You're so hot" Gray moaned as he pulled Natsu up to connect their lips in a kiss

"Gray, I want, I need you to fuck me, please" Natsu begged. Gray smirked at him before gently pushing Natsu down onto his back on the bed, quickly removing Natsu's boxers and letting his painfully hard cock spring free. Natsu let out a soft whimper at the friction against his cock as Gray removed his boxers. 

Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu's legs, pulling him closer. Gray spread Natsu's cheeks and rubbed the tip of his cock around the sensitive ring of muscle before slowly pressing inside, his breath hitching as he felt himself being pulled into Natsu's warmth. Once Gray was fully in he stopped to look up at Natsu.

"You ok?" Gray asked, wanting to make sure that Natsu had time to adjust and that he wasn't going to cause him any pain

"Fuck, yes, please move" Natsu stuttered out, impatiently wriggling his hips

 

Gray slowly pulled out before forcefully thrusting back in, slowly building up a steady rhythm. Gray leaned himself over Natsu, pressing their foreheads together. Gray's eyes were closed and his mouth open ever so slightly as he panted out little breaths as he quickened his pace, pounding into Natsu harder with each thrust. Gray adored the little whines and whimpers Natsu made along with the string of curse words and the moan of Gray's name that slipped out every now and again.

Gray pushed himself up, off Natsu, taking hold of  hips as he pressed in deep, grinding his hips against Natsu. Natsu hummed and followed his motions, trying his hardest to stop his eyes from fluttering closed.

"Fuck" Natsu panted, pushing himself down onto Gray's cock as far as possible, hoping Gray would take the hint and start fucking him again.

Gray began to pound into Natsu again, hard and deep. Natsu reached his hand down, wrapping it around his cock and pumping it in time with Gray's thrusts.

"Yes... yes... ahn" Natsu moaned as he watched Gray fuck him

"Natsu, Natsu, I'm gonna-" Gray panted

"Yes" Natsu breathed, his eyes fluttering closed

"Fuck, Natsu, you're so perfect" Gray gushed

"Yes, Gray, mmm, fuck yes," Natsu whimpered, feeling his orgasm nearing. "I want- I- Give me- Want you- Yes." 

Gray groaned and throbbed hot inside of Natsu, rocking against him as he rode out his orgasm. Natsu moaned, continuing to stroke his cock, knowing he was close. He whimpered and bucked his hips as his orgasm ran through him, moaning loudly as Gray slowly pulled out of him.

"We should do this more often" Natsu hummed blissfully 

"What? Get away for a night or the sex?" Gray questioned

"Both" Natsu mumbled sleepily 

"I agree" Gray smiled, moving himself so that he could pull the covers up over himself. Natsu crawled up next to Gray, getting under the covers and curling up into Gray's side and resting his head on his chest. 

"Goodnight baby" Gray whispered

"hmm, love you" Natsu mumbled as he slowly drifted to sleep 

"Love you, too" Gray yawned, reaching over to turn off the light.


	28. Take My Warning

"Daddy! Bubba!" Aleta squealed as she ran towards her daddies, wrapping an arm around each of their legs

"Did you miss me?" Natsu asked as he bent down to lift her up into her arms

"Yes!" Aleta exclaimed tightly hugging Natsu before making grabby hands towards Gray

"Hello bear" Gray beamed, taking Aleta from Natsu's arms before taking a seat on the sofa

"So did you two have a nice time?" Lucy smiled

"Yes we did, thanks again for babysitting" Natsu replied, taking a seat next to Gray and Aleta

"So did you make much progress with the wedding plans?" Lucy asked excitedly 

"Oh uh yeah we decided on a few different things" Gray lied 

"Like?" Lucy coaxed

"Uh, well, we decided that, we want to, we thought..." Natsu stammered

"You didn't discuss the wedding at all did you?" Lucy deadpanned 

"We uh, we were busy" Natsu blushed 

"I already knew that" Lucy stated, glancing towards Natsu's neck. Natsu moved his hand up to cover the deep purple mark he knew was on his neck, glad that Lucy couldn't see the rest of the marks Gray had left. Gray smirked as he watched Natsu run his hand over the hickey before feeling Natsu's elbow dig into his side.

"You weren't complaining when I left the marks" Gray teased

"Don't make me hurt you" Natsu huffed  

"Well I best be going, said I would go straight to the guild once you got back" Lucy stated as she stood from the sofa

"Why?Is something happening?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, some dark guild, they're pretty powerful and fairy tail no longer has two of their strongest wizards to send on the job so master is trying to sort out a team to go" Lucy informed 

"Tell master we'll be down in about an hour or so to see him, just so we can catch up on what we've missed" Gray responded 

"Sure thing, I'll see you later then" Lucy smiled as she left

Gray got up and set Aleta down on the ground next to her toys before sitting next to Natsu again. He watched Natsu's expression closely, knowing something was wrong 

"What's running through that head of yours?" Gray questioned 

"I just feel kinda guilty. We never go on any jobs anymore. What if they really need us?" Natsu voiced is thoughts

"We have Aleta, we can't just be running off to jobs" Gray pointed out

"Yeah I know, I still feel guilty though" Natsu mumbled 

"You've nothing the be guilty for" Gray assured, leaning over to gently press a kiss to Natsu's lips.

\---------------------

"Hey Gramps, what's been going on?" Natsu asked 

"Oh Natsu, Gray, good to see you. We heard about some new dark guild that were causing a lot of bother so Erza and Laxus went to try and sort things out but Laxus returned earlier, he's pretty badly hurt and Erza is still with the guild, we don't know if she's ok or not" Makarov informed sullenly 

Natsu felt his stomach lurch. Erza was in danger, he couldn't just sit around here and do nothing but what Gray had said earlier was right. Natsu looked over to Gray who was already watching him.

"Me and Natsu will go" Gray stated, taking in a deep breath before he spoke

"I can not ask that of you, you have Aleta" Makarov insisted

"And we know that she will be looked after until we return" Gray replied 

"Are you sure about this?" Makarov questioned warily

"If it was me or Gray, Erza would be there in a heart beat. We're sure" Natsu assured 

"Ok, come find me when you are ready to go" Makarov smiled as he walked away

"You sure about this? Earlier you said-" Natsu started

"I know what I said but you were right, Erza would do it for us and we can't just leave her there" Gray insisted

Natsu reached out to take Gray's hand, entwining their fingers together and gently squeezing his hand. He looked over to Aleta who was sitting in her pram playing with a small toy and he felt his stomach tighten. He watched his precious little girl knowing that he would have to leave her soon.

"Come on, we need to go find Lucy and see if she will look after Aleta" Gray spoke, pulling Natsu from his thoughts

\-------------

"Hey Lucy, we need you to do us a favour?" Gray asked as he found Lucy

"Hm? sure what is it?" Lucy smiled

"We need you to babysit Aleta for us again, if you can" Gray responded

"I know I told you I would babysit her whenever you needed alone time but seriously you can't even wait a few more days?" Lucy chuckled 

"We're going to help Erza" Natsu blurted

"But it's too dangerous, you can't-" Lucy cried

"We already know that, We'll be fine. We can't leave Erza there alone" Gray insisted

Lucy looked between Gray and Natsu before sighing. She knew they had their mind made up and she wasn't going to be able to change it.

"Ok, I'll look after her, but I mean it you two better be back here tomorrow, perfectly intact" Lucy warned 

"Thank you" Natsu whispered before turning to lift Aleta from her pram

"I'll see you later ok bear? Daddy and Bubba have to go away but we'll be back soon" Natsu assured before giving her a gentle kiss and passing her over to Gray

"Be good for aunt Lu Lu, I'll see you tomorrow" Gray whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead before passing her into Lucy's arms

"Be careful!" Lucy shouted after them

"Daddy? Bubba?" Aleta questioned 

"Don't worry bear, they'll be back soon. I promise" Lucy whispered

\---------------

"This is definitely the right place" Natsu stated looking around at all the unconscious bodies

"I'll go this way, be careful" Gray whispered

"I'm always careful" Natsu insisted. Gray just glared at him before turning and walking through the door 

Gray looked around at more bodies lying in the main part of the guild. He knew Erza was definitely here somewhere. Only she could take down this many people alone.

"Who's there?!" a voice yelled from around the corner

"Erza?" Gray questioned

"Gray?" Erza replied

"Yeah it's me, where are you?" Gray asked

"I'm round here" Erza informed

Gray entered a small room off of the guild hall to find Erza sitting in the floor propped against the wall. It was clear she had an array of injuries

"You ok?" Gray asked as he knelt down next to her

"I'll be fine, did Laxus make it back to the guild?" Erza asked

"Yeah he's fine" Gray assured "What even happened here?" 

"We got ambushed, Laxus was badly hurt so we tried to run but I got surrounded, I told him to go on" Erza informed 

"and then you proceeded to take them all on single handedly" Gray chuckled 

"Well you know me" Erza laughed "Did you come alone?"

"No Natsu's here somewhere" Gray informed 

"You didn't need to come for me, you should be at home with Aleta, not here with me" Erza replied guiltily 

"We weren't going to leave you here" Gray insisted

"Thank you" Erza smiled

"Lets get you up and find Natsu so we can get back to the guild" Gray said, reaching out his hand and helping Erza onto her feet, wrapping a hand around her waist to help her walk.

"Hey you found her, glad you're ok" Natsu beamed as he appeared from the other side of the hall "at least we can tell master that he wont have to worry about the guild causing trouble anymore"

"Actually a lot of them got away, and the guild master wasn't here to begin with" Erza informed bitterly

"Well that's a problem for another day" Natsu smiled 

Gray and Erza walked out with Natsu following closely behind. Erza slowly limping, using Gray as support.

"Everyone's going to be so glad to hear that you're fine, they were all so wor-" Natsu beamed before stopping abruptly "Gray" Natsu whispered as he slowly moved his hand, placing it over the spear that was now protruding from his lower stomach.

"Take this as a warning, fairy" The dark figure behind Natsu spat before pulling the spear from Natsu and disappearing

Erza pushed Gray towards Natsu, letting him know Natsu needed him more.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled as tears rushed down his cheeks 

"Gray" Natsu whispered as he felt himself slowly falling to the ground before everything went black


	29. Say Goodbye

Lucy rushed up the stairs and into Aleta's room as she heard crying through the baby monitor. She pushed the door open to see Aleta standing up in her crib, face bright red as she continued to cry. Lucy quickly rushed over, lifting her into her arms and trying to comfort her. Lucy had never heard Aleta cry this hard before, she was worried something was wrong, maybe she was ill? Aleta continued to sob into Lucy's shoulder as Lucy tried to calm her down.

"Ok, bear you need to breathe, you're going to make yourself sick, then you can tell me what's wrong" Lucy soothed as she slowly began taking deep breaths in and out for Aleta to copy. Aleta copied Lucy, tears still streaming down her face, taking a deep ragged breath every now and again.

"Bubba" Aleta croaked 

"Aww bear i'm sorry, Bubba's not back yet" Lucy apologised as she gently rubbed the tears away from Aleta's rosy cheeks. Aleta looked up at Lucy shaking her head at her response.

"Bubba's hurt" Aleta insisted 

"Bear, it was just a dream, Daddy and Bubba are both fine, you don't need to worry" Lucy shushed, pushing Aleta's fringe away from her face. Aleta again shook her head, getting more frustrated about not being able to communicate the problem. Aleta placed her hands on Lucy's temples and squeezed her eyes shut. Before Lucy could ask her what she was doing she saw an image flash in front of her. Aleta pulled her hands away and watched Lucy.

"Natsu" Lucy whispered as she looked down at Aleta who had tears streaming down her face again. Aleta looked up and nodded at Lucy.

\------------------------------

"Natsu!" Gray yelled as he ran over to Natsu. Gray caught his head just before it hit the ground, resting It on his lap. Gray felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as he moved his hand down to Natsu's wound, trying to stop the blood. "We have to get him back to the guild" Gray insisted

"Gray it's too far away and you can't move him you might make it worse" Erza informed 

"How can it get any worse than this!" Gray snapped "Natsu, please wake up, we can get you back to the guild and Wendy can heal you, just, please"

"Gray, there's noth-" Erza spoke softly before being cut off

"No! You don't get to tell me there's nothing I can do. Natsu would find a way and so will I!" Gray declared, gently running his hand down Natsu's cheek

"Gray, he's loosing too much blood, he's not going to last mu-, maybe you should say goodbye" Erza whispered, wiping the tears away that were rolling down her cheeks.

"No, he's going to be fine, he promised me, he promised he wouldn't leave me like everyone else, you promised Natsu" Gray sobbed as he gently stroked Natsu's cheeks "Erza, he can't leave me, I can't do this without him, I need him"

"I'm so sorry, Gray" Erza whispered "I'm so, so, sorry"

Gray didn't speak. He swiped his thumb across the side of Natsu's mouth, wiping away the blood. He took Natsu's hand in his and just looked down at him, watching his breathing grow weaker and weaker. He felt the anger welling up inside. He was angry because he should of been able to protect him, angry because Natsu promised he wouldn't leave him and he was angry because he had to return home and explain to his baby girl why she cant see her Bubba anymore. Aleta wasn't going to have any memory of Natsu. He didn't know how he would be able to sleep in the bed without Natsu. He would have to live in that house, constantly expecting to see Natsu and constantly being disappointed. He couldn't sell the house because it was his and Natsu's and he wasn't going to give up anything else that gave him some connection to Natsu.

Gray felt a burning sensation on his arm, when he looked down he saw his bonded mark burning red and he knew, he knew that this was really happening and he didn't have long left with Natsu.

"Why Natsu? Why?" Gray whispered "You Promised Natsu! You promised and now you're leaving me!" Gray yelled, slamming his fists into the ground next to him. "I love you, so much. So please don't leave me" Gray pleaded, sobbing against Natsu's lifeless body.

"Don't leave!" Gray screamed, large flames suddenly surrounding him and Natsu. Erza jumped back as the flames appeared.

"Gray, please, you need to calm down" Erza pleaded, she knew Gray was angry and upset right now but she couldn't have him hurting himself as well. The flames only grew bigger and more erratic.

\---------------

"Lucy, we cannot reach them in time to help" Makarov informed 

"We have to do something" Lucy snapped 

Lucy had rushed down to the guild hall and Aleta had showed Makarov what she showed Lucy. Neither of them understood how she could use her magic as she was still being given the potion to bind her magic but they weren't going to question It now when they had more important things to worry about.

"Are you ok Lucy? Happy said you needed me and it was urgent" Wendy asked as she entered the room clearly sensing something was wrong and how upset Lucy was

"Wendy we have to go help Natsu, you need to heal him, you have to" Lucy pleaded

"What happened Natsu?" Wendy asked

"He's hurt, badly" Lucy informed, trying to hold back her tears, she didn't want Aleta to see her cry, she had been through enough

"Uh, Lucy" Wendy spoke, pointing behind Lucy to where there was now large flames instead of the door way. Lucy turned to look at the flames before quickly turning to look at Aleta. There was no doubt in her mind that this was either Aleta's doing or one of her daddies. Lucy picked Aleta up from her pram and looked at her. Aleta reached her hands up to hold Lucy's face, showing her in image.

"Wendy, take my hand" Lucy ordered

"What are you doing?" Wendy questioned as she stood next to Lucy in front of the flames

"We're helping Natsu, that's what we're doing" Lucy informed determinedly. She took hold of Wendy's hand, holding Aleta in her other arm and stepping in through the flames like Aleta's image had shown her.

Lucy looked around at the new environment, her breath catching in her throat as she spotted Natsu lying lifeless on the ground with Gray slumped over him, surrounded by a ring of flames.

"Gray?" Lucy whispered. Gray slowly lifted his head to look over at Lucy. He couldn't say anything though, no words came out, just more tears. "Gray its going to be ok, Wendy can help" 

"Please don't let Aleta see Natsu, please" Gray sobbed as Wendy rushed over, kneeling next to Natsu. She carefully placed her hands over Natsu's wound, focusing all her magic into healing Natsu, a soft blue glow surrounding her and Natsu. After a few minutes the glow stopped and Wendy looked up with tears in her eyes.

"It's not working" Wendy informed, wiping her eyes

Aleta squirmed to get out of Lucy's arms and ran over next to Wendy, once Lucy let her down. She held her hands over her Bubba and closed her eyes, the soft blue glue reappearing. Wendy watched her for a few seconds before quickly copying her, again focusing all her magic. Gray watched in disbelief as he moved to stand next to Lucy.

Natsu's breathing slowly grew stronger and stronger, his wound stopped bleeding and eventually began to heal. The wound was now gone apart for a small cut on his stomach where the gaping wound had been. Natsu blinked his eyes open and slowly sat up, looking around at everyone watching him. The flames around them slowly dissipated as Gray watched in shock and disbelief. Once the flames were low enough Erza could see everyone and she walked over to stand next to Lucy.

"Bubba!" Aleta cried as she flung herself at Natsu, tightly hugging him

"Hey bear" Natsu croaked, placing a kiss on her forehead before turning to look at Gray. He slowly made his way to his feet, Wendy taking Aleta from his arms so that he could get up.

"Gray" Natsu whispered, gently placing a hand on his cheek. Gray began shaking his head, tears streaming down his face. His knees gave way and he slowly fell to the ground, Natsu catching him in his arms before gently lowering them the rest of the way to the ground. Natsu leaned his forehead against Gray's, holding his face in his hands. "I'm here, I'm ok" Natsu whispered

"I love you" Gray choked, looking into Natsu's eyes

"I love you too" Natsu replied, connecting their lips as he felt tears roll down his cheeks. Aleta made her way over, climbing in between Gray and Natsu and cuddling into them. "Thank you bear" Natsu whispered. Natsu and Gray stood up and turned to face everyone else.

 

"Thank you Wendy" Gray smiled "All of you, thank you"

Lucy lunged forward pulling Gray into a tight hug before doing the same with Natsu "Let's go home" Lucy sighed 

"Yeah, lets go home" Gray whispered, looking over at Natsu holding Aleta in his arms. He was physically and emotionally exhausted and he knew that he wasn't going to let Natsu or Aleta out of his sight for a while. He never wanted to experience that kind of pain ever again and he intended to make sure that he did everything in his power to make sure he didn't.


	30. Show Off

"How are you feeling?" Natsu whispered as he got into bed. Gray turning on his side to face Natsu

"You're ok so i'm fine, other than that i'm just tired" Gray smiled, resting his forehead against Natsu's and just studying his face because he honestly hadn't thought that he would be lying here in bed with Natsu ever again 

"I love you" Natsu hummed 

"Love you too" Gray whispered

"Daddy? Bubba?" Aleta spoke softly from the door 

"How on earth did you get out of yo-, oh never mind" Natsu chuckled as he turned around in the bed to face their bedroom door, seeing Aleta floating a few feet above the ground with soft white wings holding her up. "I see you're strong enough to use Happy's magic now"

"Come over bear" Gray gestured. Aleta hastily flew over to the bed, setting herself down in between her daddies, the wings disappearing. She climbed over to Natsu and lay on her stomach against his chest, sighing happily. Gray knew exactly why she had come in to them, she wasn't ready to be away from Natsu either, just in case. Gray turned the lamp next to him off and placed a kiss to Natsu's cheek.

"Goodnight" Gray whispered 

"Hmm, night" Natsu mumbled tiredly 

It was a few hours later and Gray was still awake. He just couldn't get to sleep. He had spent the last few hours just watching Natsu's chest slowly rise and fall. Gray had never thought Natsu's snoring was comforting, he never took joy in hearing the little moans and mumbles that Natsu made in his sleep, but after what had happened earlier that day he couldn't think of anything else that could make him happier.

\--------------

"Morning" Natsu mumbled, turning his head round to look at Gray "How long have you been awake?" 

"A while" Gray yawned 

"How long's a while?" Natsu questioned as he turned his attention to Aleta who was still asleep on his chest, gently brushing her hair away from her face

"All night" Gray confessed

"Oh, Gray, you should've woke me or something" Natsu insisted, reaching his hand out to cup Gray's cheek 

"It's fine, don't worry" Gray assured

"Hey bear, wakey wakey" Natsu whispered, gently rubbing Aleta's cheek. After a few moments, Aleta blinked her eyes open and looked up at Natsu before yawning and gently rubbing her eyes. "Let's go get you dressed"

"You, however" Natsu said, pointing over at Gray "are staying here, I'll bring you up some breakfast once I have Aleta ready"

"Natsu, I'm fine, you don't need to-" Gray insisted

"I mean it Gray, stay here" Natsu warned before leaving the room

\------------

"Hey Happy, would you mind looking after Aleta for a while? Gray didn't sleep last night" Natsu explained 

"Aye sir, I'll take her down to the guild" Happy beamed

"Ok thank you, I'll put her into her pram now, also Aleta has started using your magic. Me and Gray decided we weren't going to keep giving her the potion which means she is very capable of using all her magic so just make sure everyone is aware of that and if she does start flying she isn't allowed to go high" Natsu babbled 

"Don't worry Natsu, she'll be fine" Happy assured

"Ok, thank you. Also I'll come down to the guild in a couple of hours to get her, I just want to make sure that Gray at least gets some sleep" Natsu informed 

\------------

"Here" Natsu smiled as he reached Gray a small plate with two slices of toast on it

"Thank you" Gray mumbled through a mouthful "You don't have to stay here though, I'm fine"

"You're not fine but that's okay. Happy took Aleta down to the guild, so the sooner you get some sleep, the sooner we can go get her" Natsu informed 

"Thank you" Gray whispered as he set the toast on the bedside table before he pulled Natsu flush against his chest, wrapping his arm around him and gently placing his hand on his chest so that he could feel the beat of Natsu's heart. Natsu smiled to himself and placed his hand over Gray's.

\------------

"I'm going to go find Aleta" Natsu mumbled as he scanned the guild hall to see if he could see her or happy

"Ok, I'll just be over here" Gray replied as Natsu slowly wandered off

"Wondered when i'd be seeing you" Lyon spoke as he spotted Gray sitting down at a table

"It's been a while, don't even remember the last time we saw each other. What are you doing here anyway?" Gray asked

"Makarov contacted us about the dark guild, we're waiting for other guilds to arrive" Lyon informed 

"Did Makarov tell you what happened?" Gray asked

"No he said he'd explain everything in the meeting once everyone arrived" Lyon explained. Before Lyon could ask Gray about what happened they were interrupted by Aleta flying over.

"Daddy!" Aleta beamed 

"Hello bear, where's Bubba?" Gray asked. Aleta just shrugged her shoulders

"I won the race" Aleta giggled 

"Daddy?" Lyon questioned, watching them with a confused look on his face 

"I guess it really has been a while since we last saw each other" Gray laughed 

"Who's the mum?" Lyon asked 

"I don't have a mummy" Aleta informed 

"Oh, i'm sorry did something happen?" Lyon apologised, afraid he had just brought up something that he shouldn't of

"I have a Bubba and a Daddy, no mummy" Aleta smiled

"I'm so confused" Lyon confessed watching as Gray laughed 

"Bubba!" Aleta squealed in delight as she spotted Natsu making his way over to the table

"That's not fair, you cheated bear! You flew!" Natsu huffed as he took a seat in the booth next to Gray and Aleta. Aleta just giggled and stuck her tongue out at Natsu.

"Natsu's Bubba? So you two?" Lyon questioned, trying to piece everything together. Gray nodded his head, still laughing at Lyon's confused expression "Wait, wasn't she just using magic?"

"Yeah, she's been doing that for a while now" Natsu chuckled 

"But how?" Lyon asked

"That's a long story, with a lot of pages missing" Gray laughed 

"Leave it to you two to adopt some all powerful baby" Lyon joked 

"She's not adopted, she's 100% ours" Gray corrected. Gray could see Lyon was confused yet again. "Natsu got pregnant, we didn't know it could happen, turns out its a dragonslayer thing and so we ended up with this little munchkin" Gray explained as he tickled Aleta's sides.

"That's, wow, well congratulations" Lyon breathed, trying to process it all

"You want to show Lyon some of your tricks bear?" Natsu asked. Aleta nodded enthusiastically before flying over to Lyon and sitting Next to him. She held out her hand and made a small swirl of fire and ice.

"Impressive" Lyon smiled

"Happy" Aleta said as she made a small Happy figure from ice, handing it to Lyon.

"Now you're just showing off. How did you two make something so talented?" Lyon joked. Gray just rolled his eyes and ignored him

"Show him what else you can do, Aleta" Gray encouraged. Aleta flew up and placed her hands on Lyon's cheeks showing him a memory of her flying around the guild with Happy earlier in the day.

"She can also heal" Natsu informed

"I don't get it, she can use so many different magic forms, what exactly is her magic?" Lyon questioned

"Basically she can use any and every type of magic if she's seen it being used. We've all just started calling it imitation magic" Natsu explained, feeling proud of his baby girl

"Well seems I've met a one year old who's more talented than me. That's the confidence boost I needed" Lyon mumbled "Well i'm going to go before I loose any more confidence" Lyon joked. Aleta returned to sit in between her daddies, waving goodbye to Lyon.

"I forgot that guys being pregnant isn't normal, i'm so used to everyone here just accepting it" Natsu laughed 

"Daddy feeling better?" Aleta piped up, looking up at Gray

"Yeah, Daddy's feeling a lot better. He has you and Bubba after all" Gray beamed 

"I love you Daddy and Bubba and Lu Lu and Happy and Gramps and-"

Yeah bear, we all love you too" Natsu chuckled, cutting her off before she started naming the whole guild "We love you too"


	31. Too Warm

"She's asleep now and Happy is in his room, no doubt he'll sneak in to her or she'll sneak into him" Gray chuckled as he gently closed their bedroom door over

"No surprise there" Natsu pointed out "Why is it so warm in here?" Natsu huffed, kicking the covers off him and turning on his side to face Gray as he switched off the lamp and climbed into the bed 

"I told you, the air conditioning is still broken in here. I'll try and fix it tomorrow" Gray yawned, he could feel his eyes slowly closing already, he was too tired to even try and stay awake. Natsu just groaned but seemed to accept Gray's answer as he tried to get to sleep.

"Gray, I can't sleep, I'm too warm" Natsu complained as he gently prodded Gray's chest

"What do you want me to do about it? The windows are already open" Gray mumbled sleepily 

"Stay awake with me?" Natsu suggested hopefully 

"You know I love you, but i'm tired" Gray yawned 

"Ok, i'm sorry, you should get some sleep" Natsu whispered, feeling bad for keeping Gray awake

"Night" Gray mumbled

"Good night" Natsu replied gently.

Natsu rolled onto his back letting out a sigh, knowing that he wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon. After a few more minutes of just lying there in silence, Natsu's thoughts started to wander to Gray. He smiled to himself as he turned his head to look over at Gray, seeing his chest gently rise and fall, hair falling over his face and lips slightly parted. Natsu couldn't tear his eyes away from Gray's lips he started thinking about Gray kissing him, trailing kisses down his chest. Natsu couldn't stop where the thoughts were going.

Natsu slowly reached his hand down, under the waistband of his boxers, letting out a shaky breath as he slowly wrapped his hand around his hardening cock. He began to slowly pump his cock until he was fully hard. Natsu carefully ran his thumb across the tip. He was trying his best to stay quiet but he couldn't stop the little moans and whimpers that passed his lips

"Fuck, Gray" Natsu panted out as he began to stoke his cock faster

"Natsu, what are you do-" Gray mumbled, cutting himself off as he recognised the little whimpers Natsu was making. Natsu suddenly stopped his movements, face flushing slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you, I was trying to be quiet" Natsu apologised

"You're an idiot" Gray sighed but he couldn't help but get turned on by the situation. He slowly reached out and took Natsu's cock in his hand and began stroking it. "I don't know how you thought this was going to help you to cool down Natsu"

"Gray, just, please, please fuck me" Natsu pleaded 

"You have to try and be quiet" Gray pointed out, knowing that Natsu wasn't exactly the quietest in bed

"I'll be quiet, I promise" Natsu whimpered, slowly crawling over and pulling Gray's boxers down before taking his hardening cock into his mouth. Natsu slowly bobbed his head up and down, pulling off once Gray's cock was fully erect. Natsu swung his leg over so that he was straddling Gray's hips, whimpering slightly as he felt the head of Gray's cock pressing against him. Natsu reached round, taking a hold of Gray's cock before gently lowering himself down onto it.

 

"Oh Fuck, Natsu" Gray moaned as he felt Natsu sinking down onto his cock. Natsu placed his hands against Gray's chest, using it to push himself up off Gray's cock before slamming back down

 

"Gray, feels so good, so deep" Natsu moaned, throwing his head back as he continued to move up and down on Gray's cock. Gray began slowly rolling his hips up to meet Natsu movements, hands roaming over Natsu's body. Natsu's moans and whimpers grew louder as he picked up speed. Gray reached up and pulled Natsu down to connect their lips, it was a sloppy, needy kiss but neither of them really cared. It also meant that Natsu wasn't being loud. Gray reached his hand down and began stroking Natsu's cock in time with their movements.

 

"Oh god Gray, yes, you're so fucking- uh, I'm close" Natsu groaned, his moans growing louder and higher in pitch

"Same, I'm so close Natsu, fuck" Gray informed, his breathing getting noticeably shorter in between each inhale and exhale. After a few moments Gray reached his high, releasing hot spurts of cum into Natsu as he continued to ride Gray's cock. Gray moaned Natsu's name under his breath, breathing heavily. Not long after, Natsu came over Gray's chest, accompanied by a tangled moan of swears, Gray's name, and inaudible groans. Natsu leaned down gently placing a kiss on Gray's lips before pulling off Gray's cock and rolling onto the bed next to him.

"I love you" Natsu mumbled blissfully 

"Love you too" Gray smiled "Now I'm definitely too warm to sleep, so I guess I will stay up with you"

"No it's fine, I'm sleepy now" Natsu yawned, slowly drifting off to sleep 

"I hate you so much" Gray huffed


	32. Milestone

"Natsu, I mean it this time, you need to hurry up so would you come down here please" Lucy yelled up the stairs

 

"Yelling isn't going to make me go any faster" Natsu huffed as he appeared at the top of the stairs "I miss him"

"Natsu you saw him yesterday and you'll see him in a few hours, that is if you're ready in time" Lucy pointed out, rolling her eyes as Natsu made his way down the stairs

"I know but still, and anyway I am ready" Natsu mumbled gesturing to himself 

"Come here, let me fix your tie, it's a mess" Lucy smiled gently as she looked him over

"I tried my best to do it. Also have you seen Aleta?" Natsu questioned 

"She's with Mira in the kitchen getting her hair done" Lucy informed as she finished redoing his tie "That's you ready"

"I'm nervous" Natsu admitted quietly

"Natsu you have nothing to be nervous about" Lucy chuckled 

"What if I forget my vows?" Natsu questioned feeling himself start to worry

"You're not going to, but if you do make up something it won't be that hard" Lucy insisted

"Ok, ok, is everything else sorted? Does someone have the rings?" Natsu rambled

"Everything is sorted and ready, the guild has been rearranged and decorated to the point where its unrecognisable and I have the rings right here, they're safe and I will give them to Aleta when she has to give them to you, so no need to worry" Lucy smiled

"Ok, thank you for helping so much. You sure you're ok with looking after Aleta tonight?" Natsu asked

"You don't need to thank me I probably would of took over anyway and of course I'm fine looking after bear, it's your wedding night, it wouldn't be appropriate for Aleta to be there" Lucy joked 

"Thank you" Natsu flushed 

"Bubba! I'm a princess" Aleta squealed as she ran over to Natsu wearing a blue and white dress

"You are, aren't you" Natsu beamed as he reached out to pick up Aleta

"No Bubba, you'll ruin my dress" Aleta scolded "I still love you though"

"Well that's you told Natsu, anyway are we ready to go?" Lucy asked 

"Yeah, I think we're ready to go" Natsu beamed "Come on bear, time to go"

"Yay, come on Happy, daddies getting married" Aleta yelled as she ran out the door ahead of Natsu and Lucy

\---------------

Natsu and Gray met at the alter, immediately taking hold of each others hands and studying each others expressions. Their fellow guild members sat in rows all watching Natsu and Gray.

Natsu and Gray turned to watch Aleta walk up the aisle with their rings with happy floating by her side as she had insisted.

"Hi daddy" Aleta whispered rather loudly as she stopped in front of her daddies, carefully holding the rings

"Hello bear" Gray whispered back, chuckling slightly 

Natsu really wasn't paying much attention to anything that the priest was saying, he was too focused on just watching Gray. He felt so much love for him and was content with just being able to stand there in front of him holding his hand.

"I know each of you have wrote your own vows, so Gray, if you will" The priest gestured to Gray

"Natsu, you know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. You're the father of my child and my other half. You're a walking, talking radiator, who never seems to be out of the fridge. There is still a part of me that can't believe I ended up with you as my soul mate but I wouldn't have it any other way." Gray spoke the words from memory, gently squeezing Natsu's hand at the end 

"And Natsu?" The priest gestured turning his attention to Natsu

"Gray, you know I've never been good with this kind of thing but you also know how much you mean to me even if I'm not the best at expressing it. You turned my life upside down the minute you kissed me, so many things have happened that I never knew were possible. If I hadn't met you I wouldn't have the most perfect little girl and I wouldn't have ever found someone who could love me the way you do. You turning my life upside down is the best thing that has ever happened to me" Natsu smiled bashfully, he knew it was cheesy but he had worked so hard on his vows he was just happy he got through it

"You may now kiss your groom" 

Gray smiled at Natsu before closing the distance between them, pressing his lips to Natsu's. The kiss was deep and loving and Natsu couldn't help but melt into Gray's touch.

"Daddy! Bubba! 'gratulations!" Aleta beamed

\--------

"Sorry you have to leave so early Lucy" Natsu apologised as Lucy held a half asleep Aleta in her arms

"Don't worry about it, congratulations again and i'll see you both tomorrow evening" Lucy beamed 

"Night bear" Gray whispered, gently kissing Aleta's forehead 

"We'll see you tomorrow" Natsu assured as he kissed her cheek

"Night bubba, night daddy" Aleta yawned tiredly "Is happy coming home?"

"Yes, don't worry bear, Happy is coming home with us now" Lucy whispered as she waved goodbye to Gray and Natsu

\-------

It was the end of the night and Natsu and Gray were making their way to the hotel where they were staying the night.

"Gray?" Natsu asked

"Yeah?" Gray replied, reaching over to take Natsu's hand in his

"You're my husband now" Natsu beamed 

"Yeah I know, you've been telling me all night" Gray chuckled 

"I have a husband, and so do you. We're like, really adults and stuff" Natsu pointed out 

"Having a daughter didn't make us adults?" Gray asked

"Yeah it did but now Aleta's parents are married" Natsu smiled 

"You really are a weirdo Natsu" Gray laughed, pulling Natsu closer to him as they continued walking

"Yeah, but now I'm your weird husband forever and there's nothing you can do about it" Natsu insisted

"Trust me, I don't want to do anything about it"


	33. Five Years

"Happy, can you go get Aleta please?" Gray asked as he rushed past, trying to get everything ready to leave

"Aye sir" Happy replied before flying up the stairs to try and locate Aleta

"Wyatt, what did I tell you about changing your hair colour, change it back" Natsu huffed as he tried to keep the four year old sitting long enough to get his shoes on

"This is my hair colour, I'm Tiger" The four year old insisted

"Nice try but you know it doesn't work, it may work on everyone at the guild but doesn't work on me and your daddy" Natsu chuckled 

"Hm, fine, you're no fun bubba" Wyatt huffed as he watched Natsu tie his laces 

"I like your hair black anyway, now go find your brother and he better have his pink hair when I see him" Natsu warned 

"Yes bubba" Wyatt replied before hopping up from the seat and making his way to go find Tiger

Natsu got up and made his way into the kitchen to make himself a slice of toast, knowing that he probably wouldn't even get the chance to eat it. He felt arms wrap around his waist and a kiss being pressed to his cheek. Natsu smiled to himself before turning around to face Gray.

"Hello" Gray whispered

"Morning" Natsu smiled 

"You know we're going to be late, as usual" Gray pointed out 

"Yeah, I know" Natsu chuckled 

"Daddy? Bubba?" Aleta yelled from the top of the stairs 

"Well it was nice spending that minute with you" Natsu laughed before placing a kiss to Gray's lips and making his way out to the hall "What's wrong bear?"

"Tiger's stuck in the bath" Aleta informed 

"How? How could he possibly be stuck in the bath? How the hell does he manage these things" Natsu mumbled to himself as he made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom where he found Tiger, stuck in the now frozen bath water.

"Tiger, by any chance were you using your magic?" Natsu asked 

"Maybe" Tiger responded, giggling to himself "but I was just trying to make the water warmer cause it was getting cold"

"You were meant to be out of the bath ages ago anyway!" Natsu pointed out as he gently melted the ice away, lifting tiger from the bath and wrapping him in a towel before making his way into the twins' room to get him dressed

"Hey, I'll finish getting Tiger dressed, can you go do Aleta's hair?" Gray asked 

"Yeah sure, where is she?" Natsu questioned as he passed the towel he was holding to Gray 

"She went down stairs to eat her breakfast with Happy and Wyatt" Gray informed 

\---------------------

"Bubba, is Tiger ok?" Wyatt asked worriedly as he saw Natsu enter the kitchen 

"Don't worry, he's perfectly fine" Natsu assured, gently ruffling Wyatt's hair before lifting Aleta up onto the counter to do her hair

"Are you looking forward to Scarlotte's birthday?" Natsu hummed 

"Yes! I'm can't wait and I get to show Lyon more new magic that I learned" Aleta beamed "Is PJ going to be there?"

"Yes PJ's going to be there, Lyon and Juvia have a lot of fun stuff planned for Scarlotte's birthday" Natsu smiled 

"I'm glad PJ is going as well" Aleta beamed 

"Yeah, cause he's your boyfriend!" Wyatt teased 

"Uh, excuse me? He's your what?" Natsu sputtered 

"He's my boyfriend bubba, keep up" Aleta informed, rolling her eyes

"Six year olds don't have boyfriends, you're too young for a boyfriend" Natsu informed 

"Aunt Lu Lu said I could" Aleta retorted

"Yeah well me and aunt Lu Lu need to have a chat" Natsu mumbled to himself "Ok go get your shoes and coat"

"Only six years old and already loosing her to a boyfriend" Happy teased 

"Shut it Happy" Natsu pouted 

"Wyatt!" Tiger yelled as he flew into the kitchen 

"Tiger! I told you that you shouldn't have used your magic" Wyatt scolded, pouting slightly 

"I'm sorry" Tiger apologised as he sat next to Wyatt, pulling his brother into a hug

"Alright pups, what are the rules for today?" Gray asked as he stood across from Tiger and Wyatt

"Uh, no flying cause not everyone can, no changing hair colour to confuse people and no trying to turn each other into ice figures" Wyatt and Tiger listed off 

"Good, so are we ready to go?" Gray asked

"Yes daddy!" All three kids squealed excitedly 

"oh, and Wyatt, please look out for your brother and make sure he doesn't get stuck in anything" Natsu added 

"Don't worry bubba! I'll make sure Tiger doesn't do anything silly" Wyatt assured "Come on Tiger, Lets go" Wyatt beamed taking hold of Tigers hand and making their way to the front door

"Come on Happy! We can have a race, if I win you have to do everything I say!" Aleta suggested 

"You're on!" Happy yelled, running to catch up with Aleta

"Look at that, we're only going to be half an hour late, we're getting better" Natsu pointed out

"Yeah, maybe one day we will actually make it to places on time" Gray chuckled as he locked the front door before taking Natsu's hand in his. Natsu smiled and gently leaned against Gray's side as they followed slightly behind everyone else

"At least we finally get to spend some time together" Natsu laughed 

"Yeah, we really need to plan a day away soon, but for now, the 10 minute walk will do just fine" Gray smiled, gently placing a kiss to Natsu's lips.

"Daddy! Bubba! Tiger's stuck in a tree!" Wyatt yelled in a panic. Natsu and Gray turned to look at each other in disbelief, shaking their heads.

"It's your turn" Natsu insisted, gesturing for Gray to go and help Tiger 

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Gray mumbled "Don't worry Wyatt, I'll get him down"

Natsu couldn't help but laugh to himself. His life was absolutely hectic with a six year old and two four year olds but they made everyday so interesting, stressful, but interesting. He watched as Gray tried to rescue Tiger from a tree while assuring Wyatt everything was ok and Aleta happily running around with Happy and he honestly couldn't be any happier. This was his life and who knew where it would lead him in another five years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt- Little Warrior
> 
> Tiger- Powerful and Energetic
> 
> Sorry for the long wait for this update but school got in the way! But this is the last chapter of this series and I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was my first ever fanfiction so I hope it was in some way decent. But I want to say thank you to everyone who has been following this series and especially those who left comments on each chapter because honestly I lived for comments. Thank you for all the support! - Lauren


	34. Fan Art

Please feel free to send me any fanart that you have done based on my fic to my tumblr laurensunsocial.co.vu as I adore the ones I have already received!


End file.
